Delay VF
by Nouni
Summary: La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour perdre du temps. Ou comment découvrir ce qu'on n'a jamais pensé vouloir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Drabble. Traduction de Delay, de DH78.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle traduction et d'une nouvelle phase pour moi.  
Ca fait longtemps, je sais. Je suis maintenant délocalisée au Canada, et j'ai bien grandi! :)  
Story sous forme de drabbles, donc chapitres très courts donc très régulièrement postés (tous les deux jours, maximum. Vous avez le droit de me botter le cul si je suis en retard)  
Le lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Mais restez là, ça vaut le coup! ;)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 1**

«Tu vas venir, c'est sûr ? »

« Oui, Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais venir. Je ne vais pas manquer l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. »

Sérieusement. Ma sœur pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais foutre le camp ?

Jamais.

Je ne laisserai jamais tomber ma meilleure amie.

Je suis un abruti la plupart du temps, mais Bella n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, elle est le meilleur moment de ma journée.

Elle l'a toujours été. Depuis le collège.

« Bien, parce qu'elle déprime depuis le truc avec Mike »

« Mike est un connard. Elle mérite mieux. »

Je pourrais définitivement me passer de l'expression indignée d'Alice.

« Et ne t'approche pas de Lauren. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir te grimper dessus pour avoir ton attention. Ce soir, c'est Bella. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Lauren est juste un passe-temps, un hobby. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

« C'est un problème, parce que Bella ne l'aime pas non plus. »

Alice et son incroyablement emmerdant don divinatoire.

* * *

Voilà.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez, je peux mettre tous les quelques chapitres le lien vers une fic que j'ai aimé; parce que je sais que parfois, on n'a plus rien à lire. :)

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci, MERCI pour votre soutien! ;)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 2**

"Surprise!", hurle tout le monde alors que Rose vient de faire passer la porte de l'appartement à Bella.

Sa réaction est inestimable.

Je ris, parce que ses yeux sont ronds comme des soucoupes, comme dans un dessin animé.

Mais elle est heureuse. Très heureuse.

J'aime la voir heureuse. Elle ne mérite rien de moins que le bonheur absolu.

Elle est un ange. Mon ange.

Je peux la voir scanner la foule. Je sais qu'elle me cherche.

Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus, et son sourire s'élargit encore. En retour, le mien fait de même.

J'ai besoin de l'enlacer. Elle rend la vie meilleure.

Donc je reste en retrait et attends que tout le monde passe un peu de temps avec la vedette de la soirée.

Je suis patient, parce que j'ai besoin de mon moment seul avec elle.

Elle est finalement devant moi.

« Tu es venu. » Elle a presque l'air surprise. Ses yeux chocolat brillent et apportent de la lumière en moi.

« Je n'aurais pas manqué ça, petit Ange. »

Nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et tout va bien.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella », je murmure. Elle frémit, et je souris contre ses cheveux, parce que je sais que j'ai causé cette réaction.

« Il n'est joyeux que maintenant », je l'entends me répondre.

* * *

Voilà.

Petit conseil du jour: filez vers le profil de mia2B et plongez-vous dans Sacrifice, et surtout, surtout, le magistral RPKS. :)

A demain?


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, nouvelle update!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 3**

La fête continue sans interruption, et je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle.

De temps en temps, ses yeux trouvent les miens et nous partageons une conversation silencieuse.

Je sais qu'elle veut venir me parler, et croyez-moi, j'en crève d'envie aussi. Ça fait bien trop longtemps. Je sais que c'est de ma faute.

La vie a été mouvementée de mon côté. La fac de médecine m'a littéralement mâchouillé, broyé avant de me recracher.

Attention, je suis à la hauteur du défi : j'ai fini en tête du classement de première année. Mais c'est un grand changement.

Quand les dernières connaissances et amis sont enfin partis, je vais la retrouver, assise dans les escaliers de secours, finissant sa bière. Son regard est lointain.

Mais comme toujours, elle sent ma présence et sourit.

« Merci d'être venu. »

Je m'assois à ses côtés et je me laisse imprégner par sa chaleur. Je lui enlève sa bouteille des mains et prends une gorgée.

« Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

« Et pourtant, tu l'as manqué l'année dernière. » Sa voix est timide, prudente.

Ça ne nous ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot.

« Bella, tu sais pourquoi. » , je murmure, le regard dirigé vers la rue.

« Ouais. Je sais pourquoi. » Son regard est triste. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Il est temps de changer de sujet.

« Vingt et un ans. Qu'est-ce que ça fait? », je plaisante, en frappant son épaule avec la mienne.

« Ça ne change rien, en fait » Elle sourit.

« Comment ça va à l'école ? »

« Débordé », je réponds. « Toi ? »

« Pareil. »

L'ambiance est pesante, et je ne peux pas le supporter. Tout était simple avant. Être avec elle était si simple.

Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

Le silence règne pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne me pose une question.

* * *

Voilà.

Merci pour votre soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur après tout ce temps! ;)

A demain!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 4**

« Où est Lauren ? » Sa voix est légèrement tendue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'aimerai que tout le monde comprenne enfin.

Lauren est juste une fille qui réchauffe mon lit de temps en temps.

« Elle n'est pas là. »

Bella toussote.

« J'ai vu. Je voulais dire: pourquoi n'est-elle pas là? Vous n'êtes pas… ensemble ? »

J'observe son profil, la priant en silence de me regarder. Quand elle le fait, son regard est abattu. Immensément triste.

C'est son anniversaire, et je fous tout en l'air avec ma connerie.

« Bella. Elle n'est rien. »

Le silence se prolonge.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être 'rien' la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble. »

Je frotte mes mains contre mon visage. J'ai merdé.

« Bella. Nous étions dans un bar. On était un peu bourrés… »

« Ouais, et tu l'as laissée se frotter contre toi en public »

Je me lève, énervé, frustré. Je ne peux pas rester là alors qu'elle se sent mal à cause de moi.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer », dis-je, en abandonnant la bouteille de bière vide sur le sol, à ses côtés.

Elle rit, mais il n'y a rien de drôle.

« Ouais. Va-t'en. Tu es bon à ce petit jeu-là. »

Je me fige, dos à elle. Ces mots sont comme un crochet dans l'estomac.

« Bella, quoi que tu puisses penser, tu es importante pour toi. Très importante. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et tu me manques. "Nous" me manque. Mais je ne veux pas insister. Appelle-moi quand tu veux me voir. »

Je ne jette pas un regard en arrière en m'éloignant. Je ne peux pas. Si je plonge encore une fois dans ses yeux tristes, je ne pourrais pas me relever.

* * *

Voilà.

Autre conseil, peut-être (trop) classique: Soulmates et A new beginning, de The Twins Creation.

Bonne journée/ soirée! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite.

Pour répondre à quelques questions: le POV sera principalement celui d'Edward (ce qui est plutôt rare, et que j'ai beaucoup aimé dans cette histoire), il y a 62 chapitre dans cette histoire, donc on aura terminé en un peu plus de 2 mois.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 5  
**

_Notre première rencontre…_

_« Assieds-toi où tu veux, Bella. Bienvenue. »_

_M. Banner laisser entrer dans classe d'anglais la petite brunette timide dont tout le monde parle. Je ne peux pas dire à quoi elle ressemble, parce que ses longs cheveux sombres la dissimule partiellement._

_Elle hésite alors qu'elle cherche des yeux une place libre. Elle prend celle juste à côté de moi, mais je ne peux toujours pas la voir, puisqu'elle utilise ses cheveux comme un bouclier._

_Au milieu du cours, mon stylo est à court d'encre. Putain, génial. Je demande autour de moi. Ben, Alec, Jess… personne ne peut m'en prêter un. Un soupir las s'échappe de mes lèvres._

_« Voilà »_

_Sa voix est basse, mais déterminée, et quand je me tourne vers elle, je la vois clairement._

_Yeux bruns, joli visage, mais pas vraiment mon type. Je préfère les blondes._

_Mais elle a l'air sympa, maintenant qu'elle me donne un stylo et m'adresse un sourire faible._

_« Merci. Tu t'appelles Bella, c'est ça ? »_

_Elle hoche simplement la tête. Petite chose timide._

_« Et bien, je suis Edward. Edward Cullen. »_

_« Bella. Bella Swan. »_

* * *

Voilà.

Bonne journée/ soirée! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 6 -suite**

_M. Banner constitue des équipes de deux pour un projet sur un livre que nous devons lire et comme Bella est nouvelle et que je suis le plus intelligent de la classe, il me demande de l'aide et je deviens son partenaire._

_Elle est gentille, donc ça ne pose pas problème. Nous échangeons nos numéros et nos adresses mail, en promettant de prévoir une journée de travail pour boucler le projet._

_A midi, nous la regardons entrer dans la cafétéria, ses cheveux la dissimulant une nouvelle fois. Elle ne s'est pas encore fait d'amis, on dirait… à part moi._

_« Hé, c'est Bella. Elle est dans mon cours d'arts. Elle est très sympa, et c'est une super artiste. », explique ma sœur jumelle, Rose. Elle lève le bras pour attirer l'attention de Bella._

_Un petit sourire illumine son visage. Elle est probablement soulagée alors qu'elle se dirige vers notre table pour s'assoir à côté de Rose._

_« Hé ! »_

_« Re-bonjour », chuchote-elle avant de regarder tout le monde avec un petit signe de la main._

_« Hé Bella », dis-je. Elle me regarde et son sourire s'élargit. Ses joues prennent une couleur rosée. Je me demande immédiatement ce qu'elles ont à raconter._

_« Salut Edward », me salue-t-elle en retour. _

_« Vous vous êtes déjà vus ? », demande Rose._

_« Hum, ouais. Nous sommes partenaires en anglais. »_

_« Oh, d'accord. Edward et moi sommes jumeaux. »_

_« Vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais rencontré de jumeaux. C'est cool », répond Bella avec gentillesse._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a maintenant un nouveau membre dans notre petit groupe d'amis, et c'est génial. Elle est sympa._

* * *

Voilà.

Bonne journée/ soirée! :)

Je vous conseille Décoration Intérieure, de Story13 http(:) s/6928651/1/D%C3%A9coration-int%C3%A9rieure.  
Bella a créé sa petite boîte de décoration d'intérieur quand elle répond à l'appel d'offre pour décorer les nouveaux bureaux de l'entreprise Cullen&Cie. Elle va y croiser Edward Cullen, le PDG froid et mystérieux…  
Sweet et captivant.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 7**

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, putain ? –R._

Ma sœur.

_Je n'ai rien fait, Rose. –E. _

_Alors pourquoi B est-elle triste d'un seul coup ? C'est son anniversaire, abruti. –R. _

J'inspire et expire bruyamment. Je m'installe sur un tabouret dans un bar près de chez Alice, et appelle le serveur. Cette soirée est un désastre.

_Rose, j'ai l'impression de la rendre malheureuse. Je ne veux pas faire ça. J'ai décidé de partir pour qu'elle aille mieux. –E. _

Le téléphone sonne. Merde.

« De quel genre de conneries de merde es-tu en train de parler ? Edward, vous deux avez toujours été proches. Je ne comprends rien. Vous êtes tous les deux… tellement aveugles. »

Ce n'est pas la pire des répliques meurtrières que m'a sœur m'ait lancé, je réalise avec surprise.

Je prends une gorgée de ma Guiness. Elle continue…

« Et tu dois arrêter cette habitude de toujours te barrer quand les choses deviennent difficiles. Tu ne t'échappes pas pour son bien, mais plutôt pour le tien. Tu es trop stupide pour voir ce qu'il y a sous ton nez. »

« Rose, Bella est mieux sans moi, sans que je la dérange tout le temps. »

« ARGH ! Tu es tellement agaçant. Je ne vois pas comment on peut partager tant d'ADN. »

Je renifle.

« Edward. B. n'est pas elle même depuis un an. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais tu dois réparer ç un moyen de te faire pardonner. Elle est mon amie aussi. Je l'aime. »

« Tu ne penses pas que je l'aime aussi ? »

« Et bien, prouve-le. Sois le meilleur ami que tu dis être. Elle a besoin de toi, même si elle pense que non. »

Elle me raccroche au nez.

Vivre ma vie sans Bella. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce Edward?

A bientôt! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite.

Désolée du retard, j'étais en examens!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 8  
**

Je trébuche dans mon appartement, et consulte l'heure sur mon téléphone.

3h. Du matin.

Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de comment j'ai réussi à rentrer à la maison. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir donné mon adresse au chauffeur de taxi, encore moins l'avoir payé. Mais je suis là. Et je me sens engourdi, insensible.

Je me jette sur mon lit, tête la première, priant pour que le monde arrête de tourner.

J'espérais que l'alcool m'empêcherait de penser à elle.

J'avais tort.

C'est tout le contraire. Mon esprit fonctionne.

Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens.

Tout ce que nous avons traversé. Toutes les années que nous avons passées ensemble.

Chaque soirée cinéma.

Chaque après-midi ensemble à travailler, à rire, à jouer à la console.

Cette journée où j'ai essayé de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Chaque bon souvenir mobilise tous mes sens.

Mon esprit ensuite s'aventure sur cette année passée… et chaque bon souvenir s'obscurcit.

J'ai royalement merdé. Je suis un putain d'échec.

Dans un moment de pure stupidité, je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter alors que j'allume mon téléphone.

_Désolé d'avoir merdé. –E. _

Puis, je m'abandonne à l'obscurité.

* * *

Encore un petit détail: je pars vers le Moyen-Orient demain.  
Ce qui veut dire 30 heures de trajet. On se voit lundi soir alors!

See u!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la suite, avec mes excuses pour le retard mais je viens de retrouver mon Edward, alors j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps!

J'en poste deux tout de suite, deux demain pour me rattraper.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 9  
**

_**Le jour où je lui ai appris à jouer...**_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écoute en fait ?! Je n'y arrive pas ! » Elle rit.

« Bella. Tu as seize ans. Tu peux apprendre quelques accords. Allez, je t'aide en plus ! »

J'adore voir Bella s'énerver. Il y a une petite ligne qui se forme entre ses sourcils, quand elle les fronce en pleine concentration.

Elle grogne. Vous voyez ? Enervée. C'est amusant à observer. Quand je ricane, elle me jette un regard glacial, ce qui me fait rire plus fort, parce qu'elle ressemble à une petite souris qui essaie de rugir.

« Edwaaaard ! Je ne peux pas. Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas un seul os musical en moi. » Elle repousse la guitare, qui l'a apparemment offensée.

« Bellaaaa ! », je la mimique. « Tu dois me faire confiance. Crois en toi et toutes ces conneries. Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai un secret. »

Elle fait la moue et me regarde avec un air prudent, et étudie l'idée d'abandonner et de venir à mes côtés.

Elle sent bon. Son odeur est réconfortante. Je ne sais pas même ce que ça sent, mais putain, ça sent bon. Je me sens calme.

Je prends la guitare et la place à moitié sur moi et à moitié sur elle.

« Mets tes doigts ici » J'enroule mon bras autour d'elle, et guide sa main sur les cordes. Je la sens tendue et essaie de la calmer. Je lui parle à l'oreille, puisqu'elle est si proche.

« Bella, Petit Ange. Ce n'est que moi. Personne ne va se moquer, d'accord ? »

Elle frémit, avant de hocher la tête en réponse. Et elle rougit...

Je gratte les cordes, et elle sourit.

* * *

Votre avis?

Beaucoup de mystère, n'est-ce pas?


	10. Chapter 10

2ème post pour aujourd'hui.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 10**

Je me réveille quand la lumière envahit la pièce à travers les volets à moitié fermés.

J'ai la bouche sèche, et une haleine terrifiante.

Quelqu'un frappe dans ma tête. Wahou, je peux vraiment entendre et sentir mon pouls battre.

Je m'étire doucement, les membres lourds. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers mes paupières encore trop lourdes, je remarque que je suis encore entièrement habillé, et que j'ai l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dehors.

Dans une autre vie, ça m'aurait semblé hilarant.

Je ne ris pas, là.

Ma main est accrochée à mon portable. Je ne l'ai jamais lâché apparemment.

Je lève le bras et déverrouille l'écran.  
**14:00**

J'ai disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant presque douze heures.

Je remarque aussi quelques sms.

Emmett : _Savoir comment tu vas, bro. Espère que tu es toujours vivant. Rose a l'air énervée. -E. _

Rose : _Appelle-moi quand tu récupères de ta gueule de bois. Peut-être un dîner plus tard ? -R._

Et un sms qui me fait me relever brusquement, même si la pièce commence à tourner. Merde.

_Tu as merdé. -B. _

Je réponds immédiatement.

_On peut se voir ? Café peut-être ? -E._

Quelques minutes passent, et je m'inquiète : est-ce que j'ai merdé au point où elle me va dire d'aller me faire voir ?

Puis...

_Demain. Je finis à 15h. -B._

_D'accord. Je t'appelle demain avec les détails. -E._

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé entre eux deux?  
_

_Réponse bientôt ;)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 11**

_**Le jour où j'ai flashé sur Tanya...**_

_Cette fille est canon._

_De longs cheveux blonds lisses rassemblés en une queue de cheval. Des seins incroyables._

_Tanya Denali._

_Capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Dans son putain d'uniforme de cheerleader._

_Elle est en terminale, mais elle n'arrête pas de me regarder._

Moi._ En seconde._

_Mon sourire est légèrement suffisant._

_A la fin du semestre, j'ai ma première fellation._

_Elle a déjà fait ça. C'est tellement bon que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir._

_A l'école, nous paradons comme le couple le plus chaud du campus._

_Ca ne fait pas rire Bella._

_« Je ne l'aime pas », me dit-elle un jour au déjeuner. Tanya est à la compétition régionale, donc elle n'est pas là._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez elle ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle te dit à peine bonjour. »_

_« C'est ça, le problème. » Elle prend une bouchée de sa pizza, le regard baissé._

_« Je suis du côté de Bella. Tanya a couché à droite et à gauche, cher frère. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es qu'un trophée de plus sur sa liste. »_

_Putain, Rose._

_« Ouais, et bien, laissez-moi en juger. Tout va bien. Elle est très douée... » Je hausse les sourcils en direction d'Em. Il pouffe de rire et me frappe l'épaule. Aïe._

_« Putain, E ! Tu te la tapes déjà, hein ? Ca fait genre deux semaines. »_

_Nous échangeons un high-five, puis ma sœur lance un regard glacial à Em. Il se recroqueville immédiatement. Tapette._

_A ce moment-là, le son d'une chaise en métal tirée bruyamment sur le sol me fait redresser la tête immédiatement._

_« A plus, Rose », marmonne Bella sans un regard ou une salutation pour moi._

_« Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? » Je fixe la silhouette de ma meilleure amie qui s'éloigne, me demandant ce qui ne va pas chez elle, putain._

_Cette fois, le regard glacial de Rose est pour moi._

_« Tu es un abruti. »_

* * *

_Comme vous l'aviez déjà deviné, Edward est un sacré crétin.  
_

__Petit conseil de lecture: Ridge Crest Prep, de LiLi26. Mignon, original, tous les couples sont là.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir!

J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon Noël! :D

Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 12**

Avant d'aller en cours, j'écris un sms.

_Hé. Toujours ok pour aujourd'hui ? -E._

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois une réponse.

_Ouais. Pourquoi pas le café rue Sullivan, près du campus ? -B._

Génial. Je suppose que je mérite de devoir faire le voyage de Columbia jusqu'au Village...

_Ok. A toute à l'heure. -E._

Je range mon portable et m'assois dans le grand amphithéâtre, feignant de prêter attention.

Quand la voix du professeur disparaît de ma conscience, je ne peux m'empêcher de ma demander ce qui va se passer.

De quoi allons-nous parler ? Va-t-elle parler de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?

Est-ce que c'est ça ? Ce qui nous a détruit ? Ce qui nous a mené ici ?

Je sais que je devrais probablement m'excuser. Je ne veux pas être le trou du cul qu'elle pense que je suis.

Elle doit savoir à quel point notre amitié est importante pour moi, à quel point notre séparation m'a fait souffrir.

Va-t-elle me pardonner ?

Est-ce qu'elle a planifié cette rencontré pour me dire qu'elle ne veut plus jamais me voir ?

Cette pensée me remplit de panique.

Je connais Bella depuis presque neuf ans.

Elle ne voudrait pas tout balancer... n'est-ce pas ?

Putain. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

* * *

Crétin, crétin, crétin.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 13**

**_Le jour où Garrett apparut..._**

_« Hé, tu veux louer un film et commander de la bouffe, ce soir ? », je demande, alors que j'envoie un sms à Tanya pour annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir._

_Bella et moi sommes en train de faire un projet pour notre cours d'Histoire Américaine. Elle est assise sur mon lit, l'ordinateur en face d'elle. Elle ne relève pas la tête quand elle me répond._

_« Hum, ouais. Je suppose... Non, attends... » Elle arrête de taper, on dirait qu'elle réfléchit à quelque chose._

_Je la vois hésiter un peu, avant qu'elle ne lève timidement les yeux vers moi._

_« En fait... hum... Peut-on faire ça demain plutôt ? »_

_« Ouais, je suppose. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec un mec ou quoi ? » Je ricane, parce que je n'ai jamais vu cette fille avec un mec. Jamais._

_« Et bien... » Ses joues sont colorées._

_J'arrête de rire soudainement. Je balance mon téléphone sur le bureau et la fixe intensément. Les siens me regardent prudemment avant de se concentrer sur ses doigts qu'elle ne cesse d'agiter._

_« Quoi, tu as vraiment un rendez-vous ? Sérieusement ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérange autant._

_« Ouais. Il m'a envoyé un sms tout à l'heure, il voulait sortir », confirme-t-elle. Elle arrête de parler, prends le soin de me regarder avant de continuer._

_« Et j'ai dit oui. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais rien de tout ça ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, Bella ? Nous traînons ensemble tout le temps, tu aurais pu me le dire. »_

_Je regarde Bella se redresser, droite comme un 'I' et m'adresser un regard noir, plein de défi. Je n'ai jamais vu cette facette d'elle._

_« Ah, mais nous n'avons pas réellement traîné ensemble tout le temps, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? Tu étais avec Tanya, et c'est normal je suppose, puisque c'est ta petite-amie ou peu importe... »_

_« Mais... »_

_« Garrett est très sympa. Nous parlons depuis un moment, et en fait, il s'assoit avec nous au déjeuner alors que toi, tu sèches tout le temps pour aller fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de Tanya ! »_

Merde. _Ses yeux brillent intensément, et maintenant, son visage est rouge, mais elle ne rougit pas. _

_Elle est en colère._

* * *

Encore un nouveau souvenir. La suite demain! See you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 14**

**_La suite..._**

_« Bella... Je... Je suis désolé... merde. » Il faut que je me calme, putain._

_Elle souffle, écartant ainsi sa frange de ses yeux, avant de respirer profondément._

_Elle est mignonne quand elle fait ça. J'ai envie de sourire, mais je sais que si je le fais, je vais juste la mettre d'avantage en colère, donc je me restreins._

_Je fais quelques pas prudents afin de m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je lui dis ensuite:_

_« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne devrais même pas essayer de me défendre. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas été présent. J'ai été un peu occupé... »_

_Bella tousse._

_« D'accord, d'accord. Beaucoup occupé. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit si tu pensais que j'agissais comme un connard ? Nous avons toujours été sincères l'un envers l'autre. »_

_Bella hausse les épaules. « Je crois que je ne voulais pas gâcher ton moment. Tanya me rend mal à l'aise quand je suis avec vous. Je ne veux pas être là quand tu es avec elle. Tu changes. »_

_Je fronce les sourcils. « Je change ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_Elle prend une profonde inspiration. « Je veux dire que tu deviens cette personne complètement différente. Comme si tu te fichais des gens autour de toi. Tu deviens un crétin, franchement. » Elle me regarde à peine, alors que je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de dire._

_« Je suis toujours moi, Bella... »_

_« Oui, et j'aime cet Edward qui est avec moi, comme maintenant. Il n'y a pas de spectacle, d'image que tu essaies désespérément de montrer aux gens. » Elle se tourne complètement vers moi, et me regarde, sincère._

_Je baisse les yeux et hoche la tête. « Je suis désolé. Je te promets que je vais nous accorder plus de temps. » Je pose ma main sur son genou, et elle me sourit avec gentillesse._

_C'est la Bella que je connais._

_« Bon, dis-moi tout à propos de ce Garrett. »_

* * *

Nouveau souvenir.  
Que pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé entre eux?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais à Dubai pour quelques jours.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 15**

_« Il est en Terminale. Il joue au baseball. »_

_Génial. Un putain de sportif._

_« Em le connaît bien. Il nous a présentés en fait. »_

_J'écris tout de suite une note dans ma tête : botter le putain de cul d'Emmett._

_Je hoche la tête, essayant ainsi d'être le parfait meilleur ami._

_Attention, ne vous trompez pas : je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Rien ne me ravit plus que de la savoir heureuse. Mais putain... un sportif. Un Terminal._

_« Tu dois me dire s'il te fout la pression pour faire quoi que ce soit... »_

_« Edward ! Yeurk, arrête ! Tu n'es pas mon frère. Je peux prendre soin de moi. » Elle me pousse de son épaule : elle a l'air de blaguer, mais je sens qu'elle est sérieuse._

_Comme d'habitude._

_Je ricane, puis boude, frottant l'endroit où elle m'a frappé._

_« Bien ! Bien ! Femme, tu n'as pas besoin d'être violente. »_

_Nous éclatons tous deux de rire. Et mon monde tourne rond de nouveau, alors que nous nous jetons sur mes oreillers, l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant le plafond._

_« Donc, quand est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer, ce Garrett ? »_

_« Probablement demain, si tu es avec nous au déjeuner. »_

_Je hoche la tête de nouveau, et le silence est confortable._

_« Qui sait, peut-être que nous ferons une sortie tous les quatre » Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche._

_Nous tournons la tête pour nous regarder dans les yeux, et une longue pause suit ma réplique._

_Bella ouvre la bouche une dernière fois:  
_

_« Je ne crois pas, non. »_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!

Bonne année à toutes! Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 17**

Je suis vraiment nerveux. Je sens quelque chose dans mon estomac... comme des papillons.

J'entre dans le petit café pittoresque, empli de futurs libre-penseurs et artistes, et repère Bella tout de suite.

Elle est recroquevillée dans un coin, sa main bougeant furieusement sur son cahier de dessin.

Ses cheveux sont lâches, et dissimulent presque entièrement son visage et je suis immédiatement projeté dans le passé, à ce premier jour au collège.

Je souris alors que je me dirige vers elle. Je m'assois en face et l'observe.

Elle sait que je suis là, mais n'a pas encore relevé la tête. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas interrompre ses moments créatifs. Elle est une des meilleures artistes que j'ai jamais vues. Très intense.

La regarder peindre, c'est un moment sensuel.

Mais encore une fois, je suis peut-être subjectif.

Quand elle apporte enfin les dernières touches à ce qui semble être un paysage rêveur, elle ferme son cahier et lève enfin la tête.

Ses yeux.

Elle est tellement fatiguée. Elle a l'air épuisé.

Je me demande si j'en suis la cause, et j'ai envie de me frapper pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

« Salut. »

« Hé. »

Nous nous observons un moment, sans un mot. Le monde continue de tourner autour de nous, mais à cet instant, c'est juste nous.

« Bella. A propos de l'autre nuit... »

Elle lève la main, requête silencieuse pour que je la ferme. Ma bouche se referme.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.  
Détermination. Elle est saisissante.

« Ok. J'ai retardé cette conversation trop longtemps. »

* * *

Les révélations arrivent! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! 2 updates en une journée, cadeau du Nouvel An!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 18**

« Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire, et je n'ai aucune idée où commencer. »

Je m'appuie sur mes coudes, et la fixe du regard. « Dis tout ce que tu veux. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux le supporter. Je me sens déjà tellement mal. »

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

« Que je ne fasse pas quoi ? » Mes yeux sont écarquillés.

« Faire de toi la victime. Tu fais toujours ça. Tu es un adulte, Edward, j'aimerais penser que je suis assez importante à tes yeux pour que tu sois sincère avec moi. Tu n'as plus le droit de me manipuler. »

Putain, ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté. Qui est cette fille, et où est Bella ?

« Bella, je... » Ses yeux se plissent. Elle est très sérieuse. « Je vais la fermer. »

« Bien. D'accord... »

Elle prend un nouvelle inspiration, pour se donner du courage, semble-t-il.

« Nous ne pouvons plus être amis. »

A ce moment-là, mon monde s'arrête de tourner. Complètement.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien! LA grosse révélation arrive...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 19**

« Quoi ? Bella, si c'est à propos de l'autre nuit, je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir... J'aurais dû m'asseoir et en parler avec toi. Sérieusement, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Mais B, nous sommes amis depuis trop longtemps pour que tu veuilles tout arrêter... Soit, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis un moment, et je sais pourquoi, mais s'il te plaît... »

Des larmes envahissent ses yeux, et je n'ai qu'une envie : m'approcher et la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je déteste voir Bella pleurer. Je déteste ça.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, écoute-moi ! » Son cri me contraint au silence, et quelques clients tournent la tête vers nous.

« Je ne peux pas. J'espérais vraiment que je serais capable de tout mettre derrière nous, de te voir à la fête et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais rien ne va, Edward. Ca ne va pas.

Après tout ce qui est arrivé, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je peux prétendre que rien ne s'est passé l'année dernière ? »

_Encore_ des conneries.

« Bella, je me suis déjà excusé un million de fois. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées cette nuit-là, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'effacer . J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, B... » Je me penche en avant pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Par chance, elle ne me rejette pas. C'est un progrès. Elle me regarde, les yeux tristes.

« B, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire ? Ne balance pas notre amitié. »

« C'est justement le problème, Edward. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je suis amoureuse de toi. »


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde!

La suite. See you!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 19**

**_La fois où tu m'as pris par surprise..._**

La Terminale m'a laissé l'embarras du choix en ce qui concerne la population féminine.

Mais celle dont tout le monde parle, c'est Irina Everton.

La figure emblématique de la royauté lycéenne. Future reine du bal de promo. Élève en cours avancés, récemment acceptée non pas dans une, mais deux universités de l'Ivy League...*

Et très... très expérimentée. Comme elle me l'a montré encore et encore ce mois-ci.

Je suis un putain de chanceux.

Le bal de promo approche, et bien sûr, elle est ma cavalière.

Bella est distante ces derniers temps. Mais encore une fois, elle l'est toujours quand je suis avec une fille. Nous nous disputons toujours sur comment je change quand je suis en couple.

C'est une bataille perdue d'avance, avec elle.

« Donc, est-ce que tu... vas au bal de promo avec Irina ? », demande Bella à voix basse, alors que nous sommes assis sous l'énorme chêne au déjeuner. Nous sommes en Terminale, on ne mange plus à la cafétéria.

« Hum, ouais, bien sûr. C'est ce que les gens attendent, tu vois ? » Tout le monde s'attendait à voir le lanceur star de l'équipe de baseball et la Fille Parfaite ensemble à ce qui était considéré historiquement comme le plus gros événement de l'expérience lycéenne.

« Oh, cool. Je suppose que je te verrais là-bas, alors », dit-elle froidement.

_Hein ?_ Je ricane, parce que je sais qu'elle plaisante.

« C'est marrant, B. Haha. »

Bella relève les yeux, une expression de défi sur le visage.

« Je suis sérieuse. Je vais au bal. »

« Bella, je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'y allais pas parce que tu étais contre le 'grand spectacle', les 'paillettes' ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Quelqu'un m'a demandé, et j'ai dit oui. »

« Qui ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si curieux, mais je suis son meilleur ami, donc je devrais connaître ce genre de trucs, être protecteur et tout.

« Tu ne le connais pas », dit-elle, en évitant de croiser mon regard.

« Il n'est pas de l'école ? Donc de quelle école vient-il ? »

« Il est du lycée des arts visuels »*

Un autre artiste. _Génial_. Probablement un autre loser tout emo. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et prends une bouchée de mon burrito.

« Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« Quand je suis allée à cette expo au musée. Il organisait l'événement. On a parlé, et il m'a demandé mon numéro. On est sorti quelques fois... » Elle s'arrête soudainement, prenant une gorgée de son Coca.

J'essaie de comprendre ce que j'entends. Ce qu'elle me dit m'énerve tellement. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré.

« Bella, wahou. Est-ce que ce gars... »

« Alex », ajoute-elle.

« D'accord, ce gars, _Alec_, est-ce que vous êtes... vous deux... _ensemble_ ? » Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse, mais elle vient quand même.

Ses yeux rencontrent enfin les miens.

« Edward, c'est mon petit ami. »

* * *

* Ivy League : les 8 universités américaines les plus prestigieuses (Yale, Columbia...)

* visual art high school : je ne suis pas bien sûre que ça soit un lycée classique, peut-être une sorte de diplôme professionnel, mais bon, peu importe.

* * *

Un petit conseil de lecture pour moi, peut-être? ;)

A demain!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! La suite!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 19**

Chapitre 21 :

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel où est organisé le bal de promo, l'énergie est palpable, et je suis entouré d'élèves habillés de robes moulantes ou de costards loués.

Je suis au putain de septième ciel. Irina porte cette minuscule robe près du corps, qui rend ses seins affolants. Elle a également une longue fente qui m'a permis d'y glisser ma main dans la limousine en venant ici. Personne ne se doute à quel point elle peut être vulgaire. Miss Parfaite.

_Bien sûr._

Finalement, je me retrouve à scanner la pièce à la recherche d'une personne. Tout le monde me fait signe pour obtenir mon attention, mais j'ai vraiment envie de la voir.

Et quand je la vois, le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds.

Elle est magnifique.

Elle ressemble à un ange. Mon Petit Ange.

Elle porte une sorte de robe d'inspiration chinoise, couleur crème. En soie, elle révèle ses courbes.

Ouais, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était jolie. Mais là...

Une aura flotte autour d'elle, chaleureuse, accueillante. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Mais elle sourit largement. Et je ne vis que pour la voir sourire comme ça. Quand c'est grâce à moi, ma journée est illuminée.

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de ce sourire, cette fois.

Je laisse Irina avec ses amies pour aller à la rencontre de ma meilleure amie. Je veux l'enlacer. Mettre mes bras autour d'elle.

Sentir son shampooing à la pomme qu'elle achète à Bath & Body Works à chaque putain de fois que nous allons traîner au centre commercial.

Mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, un mec s'approche d'elle, enlaçant son bras autour de sa taille.

C'est comme un pieu qui transperce mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Je ne comprends pas, mais je n'ai qu'une envie : lui éclater la gueule.

* * *

NdeT: Désolée pour le langage parfois, mais être dans la peau d'un ado de 17 ans... :)

Votre avis?


	21. Chapter 21

Hello tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 21  
**

**_La fois où nous avons dansé au bal de promo..._**

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Et ouais, bien sûr que je viens de l'inviter à danser.

Tout le monde finit son dessert à leurs tables respectives, et je ne peux plus le supporter.

Je veux danser.

Irina est occupée à se la raconter devant ses amis sur les bourses que Upenn et Duke lui ont toutes deux attribuée, et elle n'arrive pas à décider quelle université a le plus à lui offrir. J'en sais rien, j'ai plus ou moins arrêté d'écouter après qu'elle ait mentionné son parfait score SAT*. Je parie qu'elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle me supplie de la laisser jouir.

Bella discute avec son copain artistique, elle rit à quelque chose qu'_Alec_... le _petit ami_, a dit, lorsqu'elle tourne brusquement la tête au son de ma voix.

Tout le monde fait la même chose. _Alec_ me jette un regard noir, je souris en retour.

Je tends la main, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Elle a l'air confus, choqué, peut-être un peu énervé ?

Je continue de sourire, et incline la tête vers la piste de danse.

« Allez, danse avec moi. _Alec,_ ça ne te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux juste une danse avec ma _meilleure amie. _» Je jette un regard au petit ami. Il ressemble un peu au mec des pubs pour Mac.

Il me foudroie du regard avant de sourire et de se pencher vers Bella, tournant son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Avec la langue.

Ce trou du cul sait exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« Bien sûr. Reviens-moi vite, d'accord, bébé ? »

_Bébé _? Je m'étouffe. _Bébé._

_Elle déteste ce mot._

J'en ai marre de cette merde, donc je prends sa main et la traîne plus ou moins vers la piste de danse.

* * *

* SAT : examen passé au lycée, qui permet aux universités de sélectionner leurs futurs étudiants.

A demain!


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 22**

**_La fois où je t'ai fait sourire au bal de promo..._**

« Wahou, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez arrêter le marquage de territoire ? », dit-elle, les dents serrées, alors que je la serre dans mes bras, nous faisant valser au rythme de la musique.

Je ricane dans ses cheveux, et je la sens frémir quand j'entoure sa taille de mes bras. Le satin de sa robe est tellement agréable sur mes doigts.

Elle sent la pomme.

Mon parfum préféré.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dis-je innocemment.

« Oh si tu le sais ! », murmure-t-elle près de mon oreille. Son souffle me chatouille, mais c'est encore une fois agréable.

« C'est de sa faute. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il est celui qui n'a pas confiance en lui. Il devrait savoir qu'on ne s'immisce pas entre deux meilleurs amis. »

Cette fois, elle rit sèchement.

« Hum, ouais. Exactement comme on ne laisse pas ses petites amies gâcher une amitié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la fais tourner sur elle même, avant de la ramener contre moi.

« Je n'ai qu'une petite amie, et elle t'aime bien. »

« Elle me traite comme un chiot errant dont elle a pitié, et lui tapote la tête. »

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : l'image me fait rire. Ce qui la fait glousser en retour.

C'est comme ça que nous sommes. Comme ça que ça doit être.

Moi. Qui la fait sourire.

Notre rire s'éteint, et un silence pesant s'installe jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Elle est muette comme une tombe, et puisque je ne sais pas comment faire disparaître cette gêne, je dis la première chose à laquelle je pense.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, Petit Ange. »

« Ah oui ? » Bella arrête de danser pour me regarder, comme si elle doutait de mes mots.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, cette robe... merde, tu es splendide dans cette robe. » Je me recule pour la détailler de haut en bas. Elle est vraiment époustouflante.

Elle rougit. J'adore avoir cet effet sur elle.

Je me demande si _Alec_ la fait rougir.

Juste l'idée... Yeurk.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendue mal à l'aise tout à l'heure. Et je suis désolé de toujours te décevoir. »

Je le suis. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continue d'être mon amie. Elle mérite mieux.

« S'il te plaît. Ne joue pas la victime, Edward. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Danse avec moi... tu me manques. »

« Oui, madame. »

Et, à cet instant, nous sommes de nouveau Edward et Bella.

* * *

A demain!


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**Chapitre 23**

_**De retour au café...**_

_« B, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire ? Ne balance pas notre amitié. »_

_« C'est justement le problème, Edward. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je suis amoureuse de toi. »_

Et voilà.

Ma vision se brouille, et je ferme les yeux. J'essaie d'intégrer ce qu'elle vient juste de confesser. Ici. Dans le coin étroit de ce petit café.

Je l'ai traitée comme de la merde un nombre incalculable de fois. Oui, je le sais.

Je ne suis pas ce dont elle a besoin. Je ne suis pas celui qu'elle mérite -comme je l'ai prouvé sans aucun doute à travers les années... Particulièrement l'année dernière.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? » Mes yeux sont toujours fermés.

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. » Sa voix n'est qu'un tremblement.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Elle est amoureuse de moi.

« Que devrais-je dire ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et en un instant, la Bella impétueuse est de retour.

« Que devrais-tu _dire ?_ Tu te fous de ma _gueule_, Edward ? Je viens juste de te dire que je t'aime, et toi, tu me demandes ce que tu devrais _dire _? »

La rancœur dans sa voix me fait détourner le regard, et mes mains commencent à suer. Je suis pratiquement sûre que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine.

Elle est amoureuse de moi.

De l'amour.

Je l'ai déjà ressenti parfois, venant d'elle. Mais je pensais que j'imaginais des trucs. Pourquoi voudrait-elle être amoureuse de moi?

Question encore plus énorme : est-ce que je l'aime moi aussi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort.

Puis, elle reprend la parole. Sa voix est d'un calme mortel.

« Edward. Il est temps de prendre une décision. »

* * *

J'adore cet Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est aveugle, borné, égoïste.

Prenez le temps de me laisser un petit conseil de lecture.

Passez voir si ce n'est déjà fait Shadowboxer VF, de Rae2404.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

**_Chapitre 24_**

**_La fois où nous avons reçu nos lettres d'acceptation..._**

J'aperçois l'enveloppe reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

GEORGETOWN UNIVERSITY est écrit en lettres majuscules dans le coin.

Elle est épaisse. C'est bon signe, non ?

Merde. C'est mon premier choix.

Ma respiration s'accélère alors que mes doigts tracent délicatement les lettres.

« Allez, ouvre-la! Je deviens folle ! »

Maman.

« Allez, fils, ne prolonge pas le suspense ! »

Papa est excité comme une gamine. Ce serait amusant si je n'étais pas autant stressé.

J'ouvre la lettre.

_Cher M. Cullen, C'est avec grand plaisir que nous..._

Maman, qui lisait au-dessus de mon épaule, est déjà en train de hurler et d'enlacer Papa, sautillant sur place.

Je suis accepté.

J'attrape mes clefs et court vers la porte, la lettre à la main.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de partager cet instant.

Elle sait à quel point je le voulais.

Mes freins crissent quand je gare ma voiture. Je cours vers la porte, et frappe frénétiquement.

« Hé, Edward. Elle est dans sa chambre. Tu as l'air content, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » Charlie, le père de Bella, me sourit alors qu'il me fait entrer et montre du doigt l'enveloppe qui se trouve dans ma main.

_Pas le temps de discuter, vieil homme._

« Oui, monsieur. Georgetown. »

Une main épaisse s'écrase sur mon épaule.

« Félicitations, Edward. Je suis fier de toi. Va voir Bella. Elle a également une bonne nouvelle. » Charlie rayonne littéralement.

Il est tellement fier de sa fille. Je suis fière d'elle, aussi.

Alors que je monte quatre-à-quatre les escaliers et toque à sa porte, je l'entends se précipiter vers moi.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et je ne vois que de la lumière. Elle est lumineuse. Comme lorsqu'on est trop proche du soleil, mon attirance gravitationnelle vers elle est indéniable.

« Oui ? »

Elle hoche la tête avec excitation. « NYU. Programme des Beaux Arts. Bourse complète ! »

Je l'attrape soudainement, les bras encerclés fermement autour de sa taille. Je la soulève et la fait tourner dans les airs.

Voilà mon monde : le son de ses cris et gloussements.

Elle s'écarte pour me regarder. Sa question est évidente dans ses yeux.

Je hoche la tête comme elle l'a fait. « Georgetown. »

Nous nous enlaçons encore.

Nous allons à la fac. Nous sommes seulement à quatre heures de route 'un de l'autre.

Ça va être génial.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment DESOLEE! J'ai été bloquée sur mon chemin du retour au Canada en Europe, où tous les vols ont été annulés.  
Bref, après un périple de 4 jours, je suis rentrée! ;)

2 chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**DELAY**

Chapitre 25

Je me frotte les yeux et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'aperçois Jane dans mon lit, nue comme au premier jour, qui dort encore. Ses cheveux blonds sont étalés sur l'oreiller.

Elle est jolie. Très jolie. Et je l'ai fait jouir quelques fois, donc je suis sûr qu'elle ne refera pas surface avant quelques heures.

Je m'étire lentement et me dirige vers la salle de bains, avant d'attraper mon portable sur la table de nuit. Il y a un message.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Edward. Tu me manques. –B._

Mon sourire est instantané.

_Merci, Petit Ange. Ca craint de ne pas te voir cette année. –E._

_L'année prochaine, c'est certain. Nous aurons 21 ans et nos diplômes. Une raison pour faire la fête. ) –B._

_Oui. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. –E._

Ensuite, j'ose la question que je meurs d'envie de poser. Rose me tient au courant, puisqu'elles se parlent tous les jours. Je suis jaloux de ma sœur. Elle est plus sa meilleure amie que je ne le suis.

_Et donc, toi et ce gars, vous êtes toujours, tu sais… -E._

_Mike ? Ouais. On est toujours ensemble. Il est sympa. Gentil. –B._

Sympa et gentil. Quelque chose noue mon estomac. Peut-être que j'ai juste le mal du pays. Elle me rappelle la maison. J'ai envie de la voir.

Ca me dérange qu'il puisse la voir, et pas moi.

La question suivante est la plus importante. C'est tout ce qui compte.

_Tu es heureuse ? –E._

Quelques minutes passent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_Ouais. Ouais, je le suis. –B._

_Bien. Skype la semaine prochaine ? –E._

_J'adorerais ça ! :) –B._

« Hé, toi. Tu reviens te coucher? Je déteste me réveiller toute seule. »

Je tourne la tête pour regarder Jane les yeux à peine ouverts… et toujours nue.

Le nœud est toujours présent dans mon estomac. Mais elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui importe.

« Ouais, j'arrive. »


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde!

2ème chapitre d'aujourd'hui !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

« Donc, ce truc avec Mike, c'est du sérieux ? »

« Assez sérieux pour qu'elle le ramène à la maison pour Thanksgiving. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! » Rose m'envoie son regard noir.

Je souffle.

« Sois gentil ce soir. Il est sympa, Edward. Peut-être que tu l'apprécieras. »

Rose et moi roulons vers la maison d'Emmett. Tout le monde a diné avec sa famille respective plus tôt, et maintenant, nous allons tous faire un billard. Em a une bonne table chez ses parents.

« J'en serai le seul juge », je grommelle.

Jamais personne ne sera assez bon pour Bella.

« Hé ! Ca va ? Descendez ! » La voix d'Emmett résonne dans la maison alors que tout le monde dit bonjour.

Bella court vers moi et je la soulève à bout de bras.

La pomme. L'odeur de la maison.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué ! », murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit Ange » Je ferme les yeux et baigne dans le bonheur.

J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière nous. Je ne le reconnais pas.

Bella se recule et baisse les yeux timidement, avant de prendre la main du gars pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Edward, voici Mike. Mike, voici mon meilleur ami, Edward. »

Il a l'air de l'Américain typique, un mec ordinaire. Propre sur lui. Pas du tout ce que j'imaginais. Bella est toujours sortie avec le genre artistique-tiret-je-me-fous-de-mon-apparence.

« C'est cool de finalement mettre un visage sur un nom, Edward. » Il me sort un sourire Colgate et tend sa main. Je la prends, serrant fermement. Il grimace légèrement, avant de se reprendre. _C'est ça, crétin. Ne fais pas le con avec elle._

Le reste de la soirée, nous rions tous ensemble en jouant au billard, tandis que j'observe Bella et Mike interagir. Il en est gaga. Il prend soin d'elle.

Putain. Je ne trouve rien à redire.

Et ça ne me convient pas du tout.

« Laisse tomber, petit frère. » Rose est assise à côté de moi, et elle a suivi mon regard.

« Petit ? Nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Je suis quand même plus vieille de quatre minutes. »

« On s'en fout. »

Elle ricane.

« Si tu l'aimes, tu soutiendras cette relation. Elle est heureuse, et ça faisait longtemps. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur. Son expression est sérieuse, suppliante.

« Je sais. »

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas ?


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 27**_

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort.

Puis, elle reprend la parole. Sa voix est d'un calme mortel.

« Edward. Il est temps de prendre une décision. »

Je suis pétrifié. Je ne peux pas bouger. Tout tourne dans ma tête à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je dois probablement rester trop longtemps dans cette position à son goût, parce qu'un coup, elle se remet à parler.

« D'accord, écoute. Je comprends. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu réfléchisses trop, tu pourrais te tordre quelque chose. Je voulais juste voir ton visage quand je te le dirais. Donc, ouais, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne peut plus être amis. Je sais que les choses ne changera pas de ton côté, et j'aurais dû le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je te connais depuis des années, je sais comment tu marches. Je ne suis pas celle que tu veux, et tu as Lauren… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… »

Bella se lève soudain, enfile sa veste, attrape son sac et son carnet.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, se retourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux toujours pas placer un putain de mot. Je n'arrive pas à organiser mes pensées. Elles sont partout.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, peut-être… peut-être que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. J'aurais dû être en colère après toi pour ce que tu as fait, et je l'étais. Mais je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Depuis cette nuit, cependant, j'ai essayé de trouver le courage pour te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais après la façon dont cette nuit s'est terminée, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

Et en une seconde, elle est partie.

Mon cœur s'écroule à mes pieds, je me sens tellement vide.

Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ?


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde!

ENFIN des réponses! La scène se passe un an environ avant la conversation dans le café.

Pour Emilie: je sais que c'est court. Mais ce sont des drabbles, donc c'est le format qui veut ça.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 28**_

_**La fois où j'ai tout foutu en l'air…**_

La musique est forte, putain. Mais c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Ils sont tous là pour moi.

"Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère!" Rose, bourrée, m'enlace et me serre de toutes ses forces. Ca m'énerverait si je n'étais pas moi-même complètement déchiré.

Tous mes amis sont là, et juste derrière ma sœur, elle est là.

Elle m'observe, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

Elle est tellement belle.

Après que tout le monde m'ait souhaité bon anniversaire, une chanson entraînante commence et je décide de la faire rire.

Je me dirige vers elle en sautillant, dévoilant mes meilleurs mouvements. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un crétin, mais la voir éclater de rire à mes idioties vaut largement l'humiliation.

Dès que je suis assez proche, j'écarte les bras au maximum. Elle n'hésite pas pour pratiquement me sauter dans les bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Garçon Bourré ! », hurle-t-elle dans mon oreille pour couvrir la musique.

Nous sourions tous les deux jusqu'aux oreilles, et je l'emmène vers la piste de danse.

« Où est Mike ? »

« Il n'a pas pu venir. Il te souhaite bon anniversaire. »

« Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là. »

« Où est Lauren ? »

« On s'est disputé. Tu la connais… elle adore les drames. Peu importe. Je veux danser avec toi. »

Nos amis nous rejoignent pour un temps jusqu'à ce que la musique change pour devenir plus lente, plus sensuelle. Elle esquisse un mouvement pour s'éloigner, mais je l'en empêche. Je la ramène vers moi.

Je la veux ici avec moi.

Elle a l'air un peu choqué de ma décision de rester et de danser avec elle.

Je ne peux plus résister.

« Tu sens tellement bon, Bellaaaa. »

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bourrée. Elle n'a pas encore vingt-et-un ans, et bien qu'elle sera majeure dans trois mois, elle est trop sage pour vivre dangereusement.

Elle glousse. Je sais qu'elle pense que je suis saoul, mais je m'en fous. Je veux tout lui dire. Tout ce que je ne devrais pas dire, mais je le dois.

« Bella, tu es tellement belle… Putain, tu es magnifique… » Je la rapproche encore de moi, bougeant mes hanches avec les siennes. Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes et là, je peux sentir sa chaleur à travers mon jean.

Elle est sexy. Un jean slim et un t-shirt qui rendent ses courbes et ses seins incroyables. Ils la regardent tous, ces abrutis. _Elle est à moi, trous du cul._

Mes mains voyagent de ses côtes à ses cuisses pour remonter ensuite. Je veux toucher plus. J'ai besoin de plus.

Je sens son souffle alors qu'elle halète, mais elle est bien dans mes bras. J'ai envie d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais embrassé Bella toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ?

« Edward », gémit-elle près de mon oreille. Je ne sais pas si c'est un avertissement, ou une invitation, mais rien à foutre. Je vais le faire.

Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux alors que je nous dirige lentement vers une zone plus sombre, moins peuplée du bar. C'est un couloir, ou un truc du genre.

« Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi » Je soupire contre son cou. C'est vrai. Je crois que j'en ai toujours eu envie.

« Edward, tu es bourré… », insiste-elle faiblement. Ses mains sont accrochées à mes bras alors que je tiens précieusement son visage entre mes mains, avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

« Peut-être. Mais Bella, Petit Ange, s'il te plaît… » Je ne sais pas ce que je lui demande, mais je sais que peu importe ce que c'est, elle est la seule qui puisse me le donner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? » Elle me regarde avec ses yeux magnifiques au-delà de l'imaginable.

« Toi. »


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde!

ENFIN des réponses! La scène se passe un an environ avant la conversation dans le café.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 29_**

**_Nous sommes toujours dans le flashback._**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ? » Elle me regarde avec ses yeux magnifiques au-delà de l'imaginable._

_« Toi. »_

Mon envie d'elle me possède entièrement. Je n'arrive même plus à penser rationnellement.

C'est un truc du genre vivre le moment présent, et je suis à fond dedans.

Je la presse contre le mur du couloir et l'observe un moment.

Elle est à bout de souffle, ses yeux sont fascinants, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement contre mon torse. Elle en a envie aussi.

Bella en a envie. Envie de moi.

Je pose une nouvelle fois mes mains sur son visage et me lance.

Nos bouches entrouvertes se rencontrent et commence un ballet sensuel. Putain, elle a un goût formidable, ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées.

Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, et merde, j'adore ça. En réponse, je me frotte contre elle, et son gémissement qui résonne dans ma bouche réveille quelque chose en moi.

Je plaque mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulève, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Oh mon dieu », je l'entends souffler.

Ma bouche s'aventure dans son cou. Des putains de pommes. Elle me tue. J'aspire et j'embrasse sa peau, descendant vers sa poitrine et cet espace merveilleux où débute la forme de ses seins.

« Bella… merde. » Je ressens tout, partout. A vif.

Un sifflement d'un client quelconque me sort de la transe dans laquelle je suis plongé, et je me fige complètement.

Bella s'immobilise également, ses pieds retrouvent le sol. Ses yeux sont sombres, mais elle a l'air effrayé.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je viens juste de me frotter contre ma meilleure amie. J'ai une putain d'érection. Pour ma meilleure amie.

Je recule et trébuche. Bourré comme jamais.

« Bella… Je suis… je suis… désolé. Je… »

« Edward… »

Je trébuche encore une fois et me précipite dans les toilettes.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Rouge, le souffle court.

Je jette de l'eau sur mon visage, essayant de dessaouler un peu. Il faut que je sache ce que je vais faire, maintenant.

Quand je sors, Bella n'est plus là. Probablement dégoutée que je l'ai pratiquement baisée contre le mur d'un bar crasseux.

« PUTAIN ! » J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai besoin de Bella. Et au moment où j'ai pris la décision de la retrouver…

« Hé, bel inconnu… »

Cette voix.

« Lauren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain ? »

Elle se tient à l'entrée du couloir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle s'approche de moi lentement, un sourcil relevé, avant de me pousser et de me plaquer contre le mur. Elle est trop proche.

« Je suis désolée, bébé. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Pardonne-moi ? J'avais tort. Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi, d'accord ? »

Et ensuite, elle m'embrasse.

Ma langue était dans la bouche de Bella il y a moins de dix minutes, et maintenant, Lauren est là.

En train de m'embrasser.

Je suis tellement déchiré.

C'est ma petite amie. Merde.

Son baiser est brutal, et dans mon état d'ébriété trop avancé, je commence à répondre, quand j'entends un cri de surprise. Je pousse Laurent pour pouvoir regarder dans la direction du son.

« Bella. »

Putain de merde.

« Va te faire foutre, Edward ! » hurle Bella, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Après que j'ai dit à Lauren de ne plus jamais m'approcher, et après que Rose m'ait engueulé sévèrement… je pars.

Je vomis l'heure suivante. L'alcool, mais c'est surtout le regard rempli de haine et de douleur de Bella qui me rend malade.

Je succombe à l'obscurité, espérant que tout était un putain de cauchemar.

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a donné envie de fracasser Edward contre un mur, mais il se rattrapera, promis!


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde!

Il se rattrape enfin! Heureusement, parce qu'on a bien envie de lui botter le cul!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 30**_

« PUTAIN ! »

Les clients du café me jettent un nouveau regard noir, alors que je m'arrache les cheveux. Mes yeux brûlent de la dernière image d'elle que j'ai, à travers la fenêtre, s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

Je crois que je fais de l'hyperventilation.

Est-ce que je _l'aime_ ?

Est-ce que je l'aime, _elle_?

Bien sûr que je l'aime. Depuis toujours. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Est-ce que je suis _amoureux_ d'elle ?

_Putain. _Oui. Oui. Cette révélation me frappe comme un mur de briques.

Tous mes souvenirs d'elle défilent devant mes paupières quand je les ferme, et je ressens brutalement toute la joie et la douleur. Les fois où je l'ai faite rire et sourire.

Les fois où je l'ai rendue triste. Les fois où je l'ai déçue. Chaque étreinte. Chaque « _Je suis désolé »_

Je retourne toujours vers elle. _Tout_ revient à elle. Depuis toujours.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je viens peut-être de perdre la seule personne au Monde qui est tout pour moi, à part ma famille. Je l'ai traitée comme de la merde.

Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Je l'aime. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Repenser à cette nuit, où j'ai brièvement réalisé que j'étais peut-être amoureux d'elle, me donne envie de me botter le cul moi-même.

J'ai envie d'être avec elle, mais je ne la mérite pas. Pas un seul instant. Je suis tellement un enfoiré d'égoïste.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain ?

Sans que je le réalise, le ciel s'assombrit et je suis toujours assis à cette petite table de café. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je me secoue finalement.

J'ai besoin de Bella. J'ai besoin de trouver Bella.

Et en une seconde, je suis dehors, et je commence à courir.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde!

La suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 31**_

_**Le jour d'après…**_

La première chose que je vois en me réveillant le lendemain matin est ma sœur, assise sur le bord de mon lit, me jetant un regard noir.

« Fais gaffe. Tu vas choper des rides si tu fronces les sourcils tout le temps », dis-je, la voix sourde. On dirait qu'on a enfoncé du coton dégueu au fond de ma gorge.

« Ca sera entièrement de ta faute si j'ai des rides. » Elle me tend deux Advil et une bouteille d'eau, que je prends avec enthousiasme.

« Putain. Ma tête. »

« Ouais. Je suis contente que tu aies mal, trou du cul. »

« Merci, sœurette. Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour le soutien moral. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir, merde, Edward ? »

« Tu sais sûrement mieux que moi. J'étais déchiré. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. »

« Essaie de te souvenir » Elle est très sérieuse, et vraiment pas contente.

Moi non plus.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé avec Bella. »

« J'avais deviné. Elle s'est enfuie du bar juste après m'avoir dit que tu l'avais embrassée. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que ça serait ce qui la ferait fuir, donc quelque chose d'autre s'est passé. Quoi ? »

Je secoue la tête, et ce mouvement seul me fait me tenir la tête pour que la pièce arrête de tourner.

« Putain. Ouais. Je me rappelle. Merde, Rose. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. C'est juste… on était en train de danser, et… tu sais comment je suis quand je bois… »

« C'est une excuse de merde, petit frère, et tu le sais. Elle s'est échappée et ne voulait rien me dire. Elle avait l'air dévasté. »

Je repense aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Et soudain, tout me revient.

« Putain, je crois que je vais être malade. » Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomis dans les toilettes. Mais il n'y a plus rien. Rose est derrière moi, appuyée contre la porte.

« Lauren. Lauren s'est pointée la nuit dernière… elle, putain. Elle m'a trouvé dans le bar juste après que j'ai laissé Bella pour aller aux toilettes. Elle est venue, sans rien me dire, et elle s'est jetée sur moi. J'étais tellement bourré, Rosie. »

Des larmes brûlantes remplissent mes yeux alors que tous les évènements me reviennent. J'ai merdé. Gravement.

« B t'a vu. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Oui. Elle est partie avant que je ne puisse me débarrasser de Lauren et que je retrouve un esprit clair. Rose, elle me déteste. »

« Oui, probablement. »

« Mais elle est avec Mike, non ? » Je lève la tête pour avoir la confirmation.

« Ils ont des problèmes en ce moment. »

« Fait chier. » Je suis assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le carrelage du mur.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Rose ? »

« J'aimerais que vous vous parliez. Tu sais, vous êtes vraiment nazes à ça, pour deux meilleurs amis… »

« Ouais, je sais. Putain de Lauren. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire en sortant de nulle part, comme ça ? »

« Qui sait. Tu sais que je ne peux pas la supporter. »

Nous restons là un moment dans le silence, avant que je ne le brise.

« Je dois parler à B. »

« Oui. Mais d'abord, tu dois te doucher et manger. Tu pues. »


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde!

La suite. Chapitre le plus triste pour le moment.

Accrochez-vous, ça s'améliore après.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 32**_

**_Un peu plus du lendemain où tout a changé..._**

Pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, j'essaie de contacter Bella.

Des textos.

Des messages vocaux.

Des messages passés par des amis communs.

Finalement, je choisis de m'assoir devant chez elle pour l'attendre.

Je suis immobile depuis cinq heures avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.

La voilà. Elle s'immobilise quand elle me voit. Je dois avoir une apparence terrible.

« Tu es horrible. » Sa voix est plate. Sans vie. Je déteste ça. J'ai causé ça.

« C'est une observation plutôt juste. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward ? » Elle soupire, elle ne me regarde pas du tout.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler, de t'envoyer des SMS… », dis-je alors que je me lève pour lui faire face.

« Je sais. »

« Tu m'as ignoré ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. »

« Ah non ? D'accord. Mais moi si. »

« Edward, vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Tu as quelqu'un. Tu étais bourré. J'aurais dû savoir. »

« Bella, s'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi. S'il te plaît ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je sais que je le dis beaucoup. Mais j'ai vraiment merdé la nuit dernière. J'avais beaucoup bu, et je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser… »

Cette dernière phrase entraîne une réaction : ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Elle est en colère. Merde.

« Ouais, je vois à quel point ça a pu être horrible pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est pardonné. » Elle me pousse hors de son chemin pour déverrouiller la porte. Avant qu'elle ne me la claque au nez, je glisse mon pied entre elle et la chambranle.

« Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. S'il te plaît. » Au moins, elle arrête d'essayer de refermer la porte. Elle croise les bras et maintient ses yeux loin de moi.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te manquer de respect ou manquer de respect à ta relation avec Mike… Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier soir, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne savais pas que Lauren allait venir, et qu'elle m'a coincé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, et j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps, mais je ne peux pas. J'espère juste qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. Je suis désolé, Petit Ange. »

« Tu as fini? »

« Oui », je confirme, voulant qu'elle me regarde.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps sans toi. »

« Quoi ? » Je ne peux plus respirer.

« Edward, je ne peux plus. Tu m'as blessée hier. Et bien qu'il faut être deux, et que je t'ai rendu ton baiser, je pense que nous avons besoin de temps, séparés. Pour vivre nos vies. Essayer d'avancer. J'ai besoin de tourner la page… »

Son visage a l'air fatigué et triste. Comme si elle avait abandonné.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire pour arranger les choses. Et cette décision, bien que la plus dure que j'ai jamais due prendre, est la seule décision qui la rendra heureuse.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Avancer ? Sans moi ? Tu veux juste jeter notre amitié ? » J'entends la tristesse dans ma voix. Ca y est. Elle ne veut plus de moi.

Des larmes coulent sur son visage, et elles me brisent le cœur. Je ne peux plus lui faire ça. Je suis toxique.

Elle hoche simplement la tête sans un mot. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et recule. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est mourante.

« Tu me manqueras chaque jour, Bella. Chaque jour. », dis-je par-dessus mon épaule alors que je sors de sa vie. Si elle veut nous retrouver, je serais toujours là, à l'attendre.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde!

La suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 33_**

**_Présent..._**

Je repense à cette année sans elle alors que je cours pour la retrouver.

Rien de précis, aucun souvenir particulier. Juste quelques éclats d'émotions.

J'ai éjecté Lauren. C'était toujours instable entre nous de toute façon, et elle n'a jamais compté.

J'ai appris de la bouche de Rose et Alice que Mike l'avait trompée et qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Je l'ai recontactée environ trois mois plus tard.

Un mail, m'excusant encore pour tout, pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. C'était la première fois que j'en manquais un.

Mais maintenant, je cours de toutes mes forces parce que putain, je ne veux plus jamais rien manquer dans la vie de cette femme.

Je veux être là, à ses côtés, à l'aimer. Seulement elle...

Mon Petit Ange.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers qui mènent à l'appartement de Bella et frappe lourdement.

La porte s'ouvre.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, je... »

« Edward ? »

Alice.

« Hein ? Hum, Alice, où est B ? Je dois lui parler. » Je suis à bout de souffle, mais je jette tout de même un œil au-dessus de son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'appartement.

« Elle n'est pas là. » Elle a l'air surpris de me voir.

« Où est-elle ? S'il te plaît, Bella ? Tu es là... j'ai besoin de te parler... allez! », je hurle.

« Waoh, waoh, on se calme, Edward. Je te dis la vérité. Elle n'est pas là. »

« Alors, où est-elle ? S'il te plaît, Alice. » Je suis en train de la supplier, mais franchement, je m'en fous.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Je pensais que tu serais le premier à savoir... » Elle a l'air confus.

« Quoi ? Quoi, Alice ! Crache le morceau ! »

« Okay, doux jésus ! Elle est partie il y a une heure pour l'aéroport ! »

« L'aéroport ? Pourquoi faire, merde ?! »

« Elle part à Paris. Elle a gagné une bourse pour six mois. Quelque chose comme peindre avec de véritables maîtres, ou un truc du genre ! »

« Quoi ? Putain ! » Je fais les cents pas sur le pas de sa porte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon instinct me dit de lui courir après. Mais on sait tous ce que mon instinct a eu comme conséquence auparavant.

« Elle était bouleversée avant de partir. Elle a dit « j'ai besoin de changer de paysage » Qu'as-tu fait ? » Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi... »

« Ouais, ouais, et ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'et' ? Tu le savais ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Edward, tout le monde savait. »

Génial._ Merveilleusement merdique. Je _suis aveugle, apparemment.

« Je l'aime, Alice. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. J'ai besoin d'elle. S'il te plaît. Quel est son vol ? »

Je vais la rejoindre. Elle doit savoir ce que je ressens. Elle pourra ensuite décider ce qu'elle veut faire.

Mais je _vais_ lui dire.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, celui qu'on attend toutes!

A demain. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, plus particulièrement aux habituées qui prennent toujours le temps de laisser un petit message ! ;)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 34_**

Je dois la rattraper.

On m'a dit qu'elle était partie pour l'aéroport. Qu'elle s'en allait. Qu'elle me quittait.

Je dois l'en empêcher.

Elle doit savoir.

J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à laisser traîner les choses, à la prendre pour acquise.

Je croyais qu'elle serait toujours là.

J'ai été le plus abruti des trous du cul.

Mais voilà ma dernière chance.

Je fonce à travers les rues, forçant le passage à travers le trafic.

Je hurle de toutes mes forces dans ma tête, espérant qu'elle m'entende.

_Ne pars pas, Bella._

_Ne pars pas, Bella._

_Ne pars pas, Bella._

Je crie après les imbéciles devant moi qui ont apparemment perdu toute capacité à conduire, espérant qu'eux aussi peuvent m'entendre.

Enfin, j'abandonne ma voiture, plus ou moins garée.

Courant vers l'enregistrement.

Me précipitant à travers les foules de voyageurs.

Je passe la sécurité après avoir acheté un billet pour je-ne-sais-où juste pour la rattraper. La sécurité me regarde comme si j'étais un fou furieux.

Pendant un instant, je me sens tellement perdu. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, essayant sans grand succès de me concentrer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je repère les panneaux pour les départs.

_**Vol American Airlines 833 à destination de Paris, France.**_

_**20 :53.**_

A l'heure. Aucun retard.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. _20H59_.

Et voilà.

Je n'ai plus le temps.

Je m'affaisse sur un banc proche, essoufflé, la tête entre les mains.

Je l'ai perdue.

« Edward ? »

J'arrête de respirer.

Je lève la tête.

« Bella ? »

Son visage est magnifique. Elle est complètement choquée, ses yeux sont écarquillés, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Qu... que fais-tu là, Edward ? » Sa voix tremble. Elle se rapproche, en traînant sa valise.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'avion ? »

« Ils m'ont changé de vol. Mais je n'ai que vingt minutes, donc... quoi ? Que fais-tu là ? » Elle répète sa question, clairement exaspérée.

_D'accord, Cullen. C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration, avant de me lever. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, son regard est intense -ses yeux brillent de larmes qui ne sont pas encore tombées.

« Bella... Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi... »


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà la suite. Edward qui supplie (quand même, il l'a bien mérité!)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 35_**

Pas de réponse.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour l'admettre, de t'avoir prise pour acquise. »

Silence. Son expression est illisible.

« J'ai foiré. »

« Ouais. Complètement. », murmure-t-elle enfin.

« Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, supportant mes conneries, acceptant toutes mes insécurités. Mais je ne peux pas... _tu_ ne peux pas... Bella, peux-tu dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît ? »

Des voyageurs nous contournent rapidement, et le bruit des valises qu'ils traînent est la bande originale de ce film dramatique.

« Je ne sais pas, Edward. » Elle a l'air confus.

« S'il te plaît. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pars ? »

« J'ai obtenu une bourse... »

« Conneries. Je veux la véritable raison. »

Bella ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot n'en sort. Elle soupire.

« Je n'arrivais plus à te voir avec elles... »

Ses mots me transpercent de part à part. Toutes ces filles, toutes ces années. Elles ne comptaient pas. Rien ne peut l'égaler, elle. Je le sais maintenant. Je l'ai toujours su.

Bella est tout. Mon Tout.

« Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, Bella. » Ma voix se brise.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne le supporte pas. S'il te plaît. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité, mais s'il te plaît... » Je suis prêt à la supplier.

Alors, Bella avance d'un pas, elle est tellement proche que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je me penche juste assez pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Bella parcourt le reste du chemin. Et nous nous embrassons. Au début, le baiser est tendre, à peine là. Mais il se change rapidement en quelque chose d'autre.

Il devient chargé, passionné. Je veux la posséder entièrement.

Ses lèvres chaudes et douces deviennent langoureuses. J'ai envie de rester ici, à respirer le même air qu'elle.

« Je t'aime, Edward », murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Elle renifle puis pose son front contre le mien.

Et pendant un instant, tout est parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce ces quelques mots.

« Mais je dois partir. »

L'oxygène quitte mes poumons, et tout s'effondre autour de moi...

* * *

Voilà.

PS: Je bosse sur une nouvelle traduction, et j'attends l'accord de l'auteure pour la publier.  
Celle-ci est une fiction plutôt courte -moins de 10 chapitres, avec deux personnages beaucoup plus matures; et ça implique quelques tatoos... ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà la suite.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 36_**

_« Je t'aime, Edward... Mais je dois partir. »_

_Je dois partir._

_Je dois partir._

_Je dois partir._

Une douleur intense frappe ma poitrine quand ces mots résonnent dans mon esprit.

J'ai foiré au-delà de l'imaginable.

_« Tous les passagers du vol American Airlines 929 en direction de Paris- Charles de Gaulle, situés dans les sections une et deux sont priés de procéder à l'embarquement... »_

Elle s'en va. Elle s'éloigne de moi une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, ça fait beaucoup plus mal.

J'observe sa silhouette se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement, et je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça.

« Je n'abandonne pas ! », hurlé-je au-dessus des passagers, des enfants qui chahutent, un employé qui parle dans son talkie-walkie un balai à la main, et la voix assourdissante de l'hôtesse de l'air qui appelle une nouvelle fois les passagers.

« Je t'aime, Bella Swan ! » Mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

Elle se retourne enfin, son visage inondé de larmes. Elle m'observe intensément.

Je ne parviens pas à lire son expression.

Mais ensuite, ses lèvres se soulèvent légèrement. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas ne verrait rien.

Mais je la connais. Mieux que n'importe qui.

Je le vois.

Elle essuie ses joues d'une main et se tourne une dernière fois pour tendre son billet à l'hôtesse.

Alors qu'elle disparaît derrière la porte, je ne suis plus que décombres.

Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur brisé avant aujourd'hui.

Et je suis plus que jamais déterminé à recoller les morceaux.

Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne la mérite pas, je ne la mériterai probablement jamais.

Mais putain, je vais tout essayer pour être assez bien pour elle.

« Je t'aime, Bella Swan. » Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure dans le vide, alors que je me tourne pour reprendre ma vie...

En homme changé.

* * *

Voilà. C'est le début de la 2ème partie, appelée "Rédemption" par l'auteure. Alors, restez là, la suite vaut le coup! :)

PS: A propos de ma nouvelle traduction, voici le résumé:  
Bella a un job barbant à l'entreprise Cullen Energy, dans l'espoir de récolter assez de fonds pour ouvrir son atelier de tatoo. Quand elle est obligée de travailler pour son PDG glacial, mystérieux mais très canon, elle découvre qu'ils ont quelque chose en commun. Parviendra-t-elle à garder personnelles ce qui est professionnel (ou vice-versa)? Edward/Bella, bien sûr. Classé humour, romance, M.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello! Voilà la suite.

Cute Edward est là, et il le restera un moment.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 37_**

_**La nuit où tu m'as quitté...**_

_**.**_

**DE : E. Cullen (EAC )**

**À : Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**Objet : Nous**

_Tu viens juste de me quitter. Il y a deux heures. Je sais que tu es dans l'avion en ce moment, et que tu n'auras pas ce mail avant demain matin, mais je voulais te faire comprendre que je suis très sérieux à propos de ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu partes. JE NE NOUS ABANDONNERAI PAS._

_Et pour info, j'ai rompu avec Lauren. Il y a très longtemps. Peu de temps après cette nuit-là, l'année dernière. Il n'y a personne._

_Personne, sauf toi._

_Je t'aime._

_- Edward._

_Ps : J'espère que tu me raconteras au moins ton aventure à Paris. Je veux tout savoir. Je n'y suis jamais allé. J'espère que tu y passeras un très bon moment._


	38. Chapter 38

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 38_**

Une semaine plus tard...

**DE : Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**À : E. Cullen (EAC )**

**Objet : Re : Us**

_Edward,_

_J'essaie d'écrire ce mail depuis quelques jours, mais je finis toujours pas l'effacer, je suis sans voix._

_Bien que je meurs d'envie de vous croire, toi et tes intentions, me pardonneras-tu si je te dis que j'ai de grandes difficultés à le faire ? Je veux dire, il t'a fallu huit ans pour que tu te rendes comptes de tes sentiments pour moi, et seulement quand tu étais face à mon départ de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique._

_Le vol était long. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Une Française qui rentrait chez elle après un voyage d'affaires a été très gentille, et m'a offert sa sagesse. Cependant, je ne me rappelle rien de ce qui a été dit ce jour-là._

_Tout ce dont je me souviens sont tes mots. Et même maintenant, je ne crois pas les avoir vraiment entendus. Je n'arrête pas de penser que c'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux._

_Paris est... Paris. C'est magnifique, Européen, sobre, vieux. Les couleurs ici sont vibrantes , les odeurs dans l'atmosphère, les gens (parfois sympas, parfois pas du tout)... tout ça résume bien ce que les gens aiment et détestent dans cette ville. Je peux voir la Tour Eiffel de ma chambre. Un peu. La vue est bloquée par un autre immeuble, mais elle est là._

_Mes cours de peinture commencent demain. Je suis nerveuse. L'impression de ne pas être assez bien._

_- Bella._

_Ps : sache qu'une partie de moi ne veut pas que tu abandonnes._


	39. Chapter 39

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 39_**

Environ deux semaines plus tard...

**DE : E. Cullen (EAC )**

**À : Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**Objet : Re : J'ai réfléchi...**

_Petit Ange,_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'envoie un mail tous les jours. J'ai vu que tu ne réponds pas à chacun d'entre eux, et j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que je te rends mal à l'aise. Tu vas devoir me supporter tant que je dois te faire la cour à 5839 kilomètres de distance._

_Les deux dernières semaines étaient à chier. A part que je ne t'ai pas près de moi, depuis que tu es partie, je me suis engueulé avec ma sœur, Em et Alice. J'ai perdu le contrôle quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils savaient ce que tu ressentais pour moi depuis des années sans m'avoir jamais rien dit. Ils ont juré que tu les avais obligés à garder le secret, mais je trouve ça tellement ridicule._

_Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je sache, B ? Mieux, comment pouvais-je deviner ce que tu ressentais ? Tu dois l'admettre, tu n'as pas été la championne de la communication quand c'était important, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir été saboté... destiné à être un échec à tes yeux. _

_Tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de moi, et quelques heures plus tard, tu prends l'avion ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de cette bourse. Comment peux-tu m'appeler ton meilleur ami si tu ne peux même pas partager la bonne nouvelle avec moi, alors qu'Ali, Rose et Em savaient tout ?_

_Bella, je n'essaie pas de placer la faute sur toi, mais étais-je supposé lire tes pensées ? Mon cœur se brise quand je pense à ce que tu as dû ressentir toutes ces années, à me voir avec d'autres filles. Mais encore une fois, je suis perdu, tu es sorti avec des mecs..._

_Maintenant que je nous vois clairement, je revis certains souvenirs et j'arrive à relier les indices. Il y avait tellement de signes, et j'étais trop stupide, ou aveugle, ou j'en sais rien... égocentrique pour remarquer ce que je te faisais subir. Et j'en suis désolé._

_Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras me voir quand tu reviendras, mais j'espère que tu me donneras une chance._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward_

_Ps : Tout va mieux avec la bande. Je me suis excusé d'avoir fait une colère de bébé de vingt-deux ans, et ils se sont excusés d'avoir gardé le secret. Je sais qu'ils étaient coincés au milieu de tout ça. Ils sont très heureux que tout soit dit, maintenant, au fait. Ils veulent juste nous voir heureux -ensemble, ou séparés. Bien que moi, j'ai l'espoir que ça soit la première proposition plutôt que la deuxième._

* * *

Bon, alors je sais ce que la majorité d'entre vous pense, mais je trouve ce chapitre très justifié. Belle n'a pas été très honnête avec lui non plus. Et il faut ajouter que c'est un garçon, donc aveugle. :)


	40. Chapter 40

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 40  
_**

**DE : ****Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**À : **  
**E. Cullen (EAC )**

**Objet : Re : Re : J'ai réfléchi...**

_Edward,_

_Non, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'écrives tous les jours. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ignore, c'est simplement que les choses sont un peu mouvementées. On pourrait penser que la vie à Paris est relaxante et reposante. Mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas arrêté de courir depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, puisque ça me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir. Mais ne te méprends pas, je pense toujours à... des trucs. Ton mail m'a vraiment fait analyser les faits sous un nouveau jour, et je veux éclaircir certaines choses._

_Au début, j'étais un peu en colère que tu m'accuses plus ou moins d'être celle qui avait tout fait foirer entre nous toutes ces années. Mais quand la colère s'est dissipée, je l'ai relu._

_Je suis contente que tu te sois réconcilié avec nos amis rapidement. Ce n'est vraiment pas leur faute, et comme ils te l'ont dit, je leur avais demandé de ne rien dire. Tu demandes pourquoi..._

_J'avais peur, Edward. Toi et moi étions si proches, nous nous confions l'un à l'autre si souvent. J'ai toujours tenu à toi. Tu te rappelles à quel point j'étais timide, et j'ai vu que tu sortais avec toutes les filles extraverties à l'école. Je pensais simplement que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Je n'étais même pas ton genre... tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne pouvais être rien de plus que moi. Et pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que je n'étais pas ce que tu cherchais._

_Puis, au fil des années, je ne pouvais pas supporter la simple idée de te le dire, avec le risque de te perdre. Je préférais t'avoir comme ami si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir romantiquement. C'était plutôt masochiste quand j'y repense._

_Puis, j'ai appris à avancer. Les quelques gars avec qui je suis sortie, ils étaient géniaux. Ils m'ont donné l'attention que je voulais, ils étaient gentlemen. Mais ils n'étaient pas toi._

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation difficile. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de te le dire au café. Je pense que mes émotions m'ont submergé. J'étais stressée pour le vol, de ne pas te l'avoir dit (ce que j'expliquerai dans une minute), et je me sentais frustrée que tu ne m'aies jamais vraiment regardé. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu ne me voyais pas. MOI._

_Je ne t'ai pas dit pour la bourse, parce que dernièrement, nous avons été un peu distants. J'allais te le dire à ma fête d'anniversaire mais ensuite... tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Appele ça le mauvais timing, le destin, peu importe._

_Paris est merveilleux, nonobstant l'emploi du temps mouvementé. Il y a un petit café près de l'auberge où nous sommes installés qui sert les meilleurs lattés que j'ai jamais goûtés. Meilleurs qu'à Seattle. J'ai aussi peint. Je te joins une photos d'une de mes dernières toiles, peintes devant Notre Dame._

_Tu me manques également, Edward. Tu n'imagines pas. Parfois, je me demande encore si ce qui s'est passé à l'aéroport est vraiment arrivé, ou si c'était un rêve. Je t'avouerais que j'ai toujours rêvé du moment où je te le dirai enfin, et ce que je te répondrais si tu me disais un jour que tu m'aimais. _

_Te quitter ce jour-là est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite._

_Bisous,_

_Bella._

* * *

J'adore ce chapitre. J'adore la dernière phrase.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 41_**

Deux semaines plus tard...

**DE : E. Cullen (EAC )**

**À : Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**Objet : Skype est la meilleure invention qui ait jamais existé.**

**...**

_Bella,_

_Après un nombre incalculable de semaines de cours, à étudier, à me languir de toi, la nuit dernière a tout bouleversé. J'ai un sourire gigantesque sur le visage depuis que nous avons skypé il y a vingt-quatre heures. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureux... à quel point je le suis toujours._

_Comme je l'ai dit hier soir, Paris te va bien. Tu es magnifique. Mais bon, tu l'as toujours été. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais magnifique._

_Je me suis rappelé du bal de promo après qu'on ait « raccroché ». Je me rappelle comme ta robe blanche s'enroulait parfaitement autour de tes courbes. Tu étais mon Petit Ange cette nuit-là. J'ai été un sacré crétin de ne pas réaliser à ce moment-là, que c'était toi. Ça a toujours été toi.  
_

_Je crois que je t'ai toujours placé sur un très haut piédestal, sous verre. Tu étais trop bien pour moi, en tout cas, c'est ce que je me disais. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je foirais toujours tout quand tu étais concernée, et je pensais que tu méritais mieux._

_Ce mec que tu voyais à ce moment-là, je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom... Je voulais exploser sa tête sur le mur le plus proche._

_J'étais un connard égoïste. Et la nuit ne m'a semblé parfaite que quand j'ai dansé avec toi. J'aurais dû savoir que mon cœur t'appartenait déjà._

_Te voir hier soir, entendre ton rire unique, voir ce sourire... Je jure que je veux te faire sourire comme ça toute ma vie._

_Je meurs d'envie de te voir. En personne. Plus que cinq mois._

_Je t'aime. Pour toujours,_

_Edward._


	42. Chapter 42

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 42_**

**Une semaine plus tard... Tôt le matin. Paris.**

**DE: Isabella Swan (SwanB )**

**À: E. Cullen (EAC )**

**Objet : Insomnie.**

_Edward,_

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il est environ 5 heures du matin, et je devrais dormir, mais je ne peux pas. En fait, je me suis endormie une heure avant de me réveiller. J'avais une envie urgente... un besoin de te voir. De te parler. D'entendre ta voix. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Et pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai cru responsable. Et quand tu as retourné l'accusation contre moi il y a quelques semaines, j'étais sincèrement très énervée. Mais j'avais tort, j'avais tellement tort._

_S'il te plaît. Si tu es toujours debout, j'ai besoin de te parler._

_Bella._


	43. Chapter 43

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 43_**

**Même jour. Ou nuit. Peu importe.**

…**  
**_**Appelle-moi. -E.**_

J'attends patiemment qu'elle appelle. Aussi patiemment que je le peux. En clair, pas patiemment du tout. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre sa voix.

Au moment où je commence à penser qu'elle s'est dégonflée, mon téléphone sonne.

« Bella » J'ai peut-être un peu l'air essoufflé.

« _Je ne voulais pas te réveiller_. »

« C'est bon. J'étais debout. J'étudiais. »

« _Oh, et bien peut-être que je devrais te rappeler plus tard... »_

« Non ! » Je l'entends hoqueter, j'ai presque hurlé.

« Non. Ne raccroche pas. J'ai besoin d'une pause. J'ai envie de te parler », dis-je, essayant d'adoucir ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, B ? », je la supplie.

« _Tu me manques. _» Sa voix est très basse, presque enfantine. Ses mots me font sourire.

« Tu me manques aussi, Petit Ange. » Je m'installe contre ma tête de lit, écartant mon ordinateur.

« _Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, tu sais. _»

« De quoi tu parles ? »

«_ Ce qui est arrivé. Pourquoi ça a pris si longtemps. Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi. _»

« Bella... »

« _Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi dire ce que j'ai à dire ? _» Elle n'a pas l'air énervé, simplement déterminé. Malgré tout, j'arrive à percevoir la fatigue dans sa voix.

« D'accord. »

« _Toutes ces années, je n'ai rien fait... j'attendais que tu me regardes de la même façon que tu regardais toutes ces filles. Et tu as raison, j'ai tout fait pour que tu échoues. Chaque fois. Rose, Alice, et même Em n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que je devais être honnête avec toi et te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. »_

« Pourquoi ? », murmuré-je, incapable de retrouver ma voix.

« _Et si jamais tu me rejetais ? Et si jamais tu me disais qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir ? Tu sais à quel point on est stupide au lycée. Quand on a vieilli, j'ai essayé d'avancer, pensant que ce n'était qu'un gros coup de cœur. Mais peu importe ce que je faisais, qui je côtoyais, ils n'étaient pas toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais profondément amoureuse de toi. »_

« Mais j'aurais dû être capable de le deviner, et j'aurais dû ne pas être un tel abruti, B. Je disais te connaître si bien, mais putain, j'étais trop occupé à jouer le mec populaire du campus. C'est amusant. Rose a mentionné une théorie il y a quelques jours. »

« _Laquelle ? _»

« Elle a dit que j'ai peut-être toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, et qu'inconsciemment, je ne serais sorti qu'avec des filles qui étaient ton complet opposé... »

« _Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça ?_ »

« Elle pense que c'était peut-être plus facile de sortir avec des filles qui ne te ressemblaient pas, comme ça, tu serais toujours trop bien pour moi, ou inaccessible, ou je ne sais quoi... »

Pendant quelques temps, le silence tombe sur la conversation. Je crois qu'elle s'est peut-être endormie.

« Bella ? »

« _Ouais, je suis là. Penses-tu que Rose ait raison ? »_, demande-t-elle soudain.

Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question. Est-ce que c'est possible?

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens la moitié du temps. Mais je ne doute pas que vous les femmes analysiez tout à fond. »

« _Hé ! _», proteste-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. _« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »_, dit-elle en soupirant.

J'ai réussi. Je l'ai faite rire. Ma mission dans la vie. Le son le plus doux du Monde.

Je la joins dans son hilarité, et soudain, l'abattement s'envole et nous voilà de nouveau Edward et Bella, parlant de rien... et surtout de tout.

* * *

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Rose, et vous? =)


	44. Chapter 44

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 44_**

**_Environ un mois plus tard..._**

« Alors, tout va plutôt bien, je suppose ? », lance Rose tout en battant des cils avec exagération.

Je soupire. « Tout va aussi bien que je pourrais l'espérer, on va dire. » Je m'assois sur son canapé, à côté d'Em qui joue à la Xbox.

« Mec, je serais toi, je ne m'inquiéterais pas. B est folle de toi depuis des années, et elle t'a supporté tout ce temps. Donne-lui juste une chance de régler ses problèmes. Elle t'aime. »

« Oooooh, bébé, regarde comme tu es philosophe », minaude Rose en s'asseyant entre nous deux, avant de se blottir contre lui. Le son des coups de poings et des grognements provenant de Street Fighter sont les seuls sons que nous entendons pendant un moment.

« Nop. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, les gars. Edward et Bella ont toujours été comme des aimants, vous savez ? Même à l'école. Mais la tête de bite à côté de moi était trop concentrée sur son palmarès pour le remarquer », répond-t-il, alors qu'il passe son bras au-dessus de Rose pour me pousser. Il ne décolle même pas ses yeux de l'écran. Impressionnant.

« En parlant de ça, j'ai vu Lauren hier au Starbucks près du bureau. Cette salope est venue me voir pour me parler de toi. Quelle audace. Je la déteste. Et elle le sait parfaitement. » Rose lève les yeux au ciel tout en sirotant son verre de vin.

Je grogne. « Elle a appelé quelques fois. »

Rose me lance un regard glacial.

« S'il te plaît. Fais-moi un peu confiance, petite sœur. J'ai ignoré ses appels. Et les sms. Les dix appels et sms. », dis-je, en frottant inconsciemment mon pouce sur le coussin du canapé.

« Putain, dix ? Et bien, c'est parfait, parce que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et je lui ai aussi annoncé que tu étais enfin avec la personne avec qui tu étais supposé être depuis toujours », dit Rose fièrement en haussant les sourcils.

« T'as pas fait ça. »

« Si, et c'était génial, putain. »

« Ouais ! Ça, c'est ma Rose ! » Em termine sa partie avant de lui sauter dessus comme un animal.

Je suis plutôt fier de Rose. Toujours là pour botter des culs pour moi.

« Et bien, je lui ai dit il y a un moment que je ne voulais plus la voir. Mais elle ne comprend pas. »

« Ha ! C'est réglé maintenant. Elle ne t'emmerdera plus, promis. »

« Rose... », dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

« Quoi ? Je n'étais pas grossière... pas trop. », confesse-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Je reste encore un moment, puis dis au revoir et retourne chez moi.

J'ai envie d'appeler mon Petit Ange.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 45_**

**Cet après-midi là...**

…

« _Hey. _» Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Hey. »

Elle soupire. _« J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ta voix. »_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Petit Ange ? Tu vas bien ? »

_« Ouais. Je crois. Je pense que j'ai un peu le mal du pays. New York me manque. Mon appartement me manque. Tu... tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement, Edward. »_ La note de désespoir que je perçois dans sa voix me donne envie de passer à travers le téléphone pour la rejoindre.

« Tu me manques également, Mon Ange. Hé, plus que quatre mois, d'accord ? »

_« Ouais. » _Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air convaincu.

« Parle-moi de tes toiles. » J'arrive à détourner son attention pendant un moment en la faisant parler de ce qu'elle peint, ce qu'elle apprend.

_« J'ai mangé des escargots pour la première fois aujourd'hui. »_

_« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait appétissant, mais bon, je suis à Paris. Mais ouais, c'était bon. Délicieux. C'est crémeux, ça a le goût d'ail, c'était juste... hummmmm. »_

Elle gémit. Putain, elle gémit.

Mini Edward est maintenant réveillé.

« Merde, B, ne fais pas ça », je grogne. Il y a quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_« Faire quoi ? »_, dit-elle à voix basse.

« Faire _ça._ Gémir comme ça. Tu ne sais pas... »

_« Je ne sais pas quoi ? »_ N'a-t-elle aucune idée de quoi je parle ou est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ?

Je respire profondément.

« Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te voir... de te toucher. T'embrasser. Tu ne peux pas faire des bruits comme ça, parce que je... je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas y penser plus tard... par exemple quand je suis seul, dans la douche... »

Je peux entendre littéralement l'ampoule s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête quand elle s'étrangle.

_« Est-ce que tu penses à moi, Edward ? De... de cette façon là ? »_ Elle a l'air choqué.

Je décide d'être honnête. Je serai honnête maintenant. Toujours.

« Oui. Oui, Petit Ange. Tout le temps... », je m'étouffe presque.

Et puis, ma Bella dit quelque chose qui embrase mon corps tout entier.

_« Dis-moi ce que tu fais. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. »_

* * *

Bon, la suite prouve que l'auteure a eu une bonne raison pour classer sa fic "M"  
enjoy!


	46. Chapter 46

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 46_**

**_La suite..._**

Que vient-elle de dire ?

« T... tu veux savoir à quoi je pense ? » Je cligne des yeux, hébété.

Elle hésite. _« Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Petit Ange ? » Ne sait-elle pas qu'elle joue avec le feu ?

_« Edward... »_ Sa voix douce, légèrement haletante, déclenche une réaction immédiate : je presse ma main contre ma braguette. Cette fille...

« Bella. Tu ne sais pas ? Tu es dans chacun de mes rêves, chacun de mes fantasmes. Je te veux ici. Avec moi. J'ai envie de te toucher. Partout. »

Sa respiration est plus bruyante.

_« Edward, vraiment ? »_

« Et toi ? »

_« Et moi quoi ? »_

« Est-ce que tu penses à moi... de cette façon ? » Ma voix se fait plus grave. J'adore être capable d'avoir cet effet sur elle.

Elle renifle nerveusement. Elle est tellement mignonne. Et sexy.

_« Tout le temps. Même avant... »_

« Putain. Bella, où es-tu ? »

_« Dans mon lit. »_

Putain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

La ligne est silencieuse. Je panique un instant, je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Et puis...

_« Un débardeur rose et une culotte. »_

Je n'hésite pas une seconde.

« Enlève-les. Tout de suite. »


	47. Chapter 47

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 47_**

**_La suite..._**

_« Qu... quoi ? »_, souffle-t-elle.

« Enlève-les, Petit Ange. »

Encore du silence.

« B, écoute. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. » Et je le pense vraiment.

_« Je sais. »_

« Bella, mon amour, est-ce que... est-ce quelqu'un. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as déjà... »

_« Hum. On a essayé, une fois. Mais je me sentais plutôt ridicule. Et je n'ai pas pu, tu sais... »_

La colère qui monte de quelque part en moi à la seule pensée qu'un de ses crétins d'ex ait essayé -et échoué- de la faire jouir au téléphone est incontrôlable.

Je dois corriger ça.

« Petit Ange. Et si je te disais que ça sera différent avec moi ? »

Elle soupire. _« Je te crois. Totalement. »_

Qu'elle soit convaincue de ce fait me fait sourire largement.

« Je vais faire en sorte que ça soit génial pour toi. »

_« D'accord. »_

« Est-ce que tu t'es déshabillée ? »

J'entends des bruissements, puis...

_« Oui. »_

« Je veux tellement être avec toi, Bella. _Ma_ Bella. »

_« Moi aussi. Tu me manques tellement. »_

« Est-ce que tu es allongée ? »

_« Oui. »_

Je m'allonge également et me débarrasse rapidement de mon jeans et de ma chemise, en gardant mon boxer. Je réalise que je suis déjà dur. Nous allons vraiment le faire.

«Ok. Peu importe ce que je te dis de faire, Petit Ange, je veux que tu imagines toujours que c'est moi qui le fait, d'accord ? »

Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle est déjà excitée avec quelques mots innocents. Elle n'a pas idée de ce qui va se passer...


	48. Chapter 48

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

Bon, un peu d'indulgence,c'est le premier lemon que je traduis, donc donnez-moi votre avis! ;)

Et surtout, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapitre 48_**

**_La suite..._**

« Ferme les yeux. Je veux que tu glisses tes doigts le long de ton cou, lentement. Fais-les glisser encore, entre tes seins, fais-le pour moi. C'est _moi_ qui te touche, Bella. »

J'entends sa respiration rapide, et un gémissement discret s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'est tout ce qui me manquait pour être complètement dur.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, mon amour ? »

« Hum. Oui. »

Je lui dis de passer ses doigts sur ses tétons, doucement, puis de les pincer, d'abord un, puis l'autre. Les sons qu'elle émet me rendent complètement fous, et ma main descend inconsciemment vers mon boxer.

« Oh, Edward », gémit-elle.

« Putain », murmuré-je en réponse.

« Tu... Est-ce que, tu sais... tu te touches aussi ? » Bella semble un peu surprise. Ou excitée. Je n'arrive pas à deviner au téléphone.

« Oui, Petit Ange. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de me faire. Ce que les sons qui sortent de ta délicieuse bouche me font... »

J'entends un autre léger gémissement.

« Que fais-tu, Bella ? Où sont tes doigts maintenant ? »

« Sur mon ventre. »

« Descends-les, mon amour. Jusqu'à l'endroit où tu veux vraiment me sentir. »

Je sais qu'elle fait exactement ce que je viens de lui dire quand j'entends un halètement. Je me débarrasse de mon boxer et entoure ma main autour de mon sexe, commençant à lentement le caresser.

« B, imagine que c'est moi qui te touche, juste ici, au bout de tes doigts. »

« Oui », souffle-t-elle. « Oh, mon dieu... »

« Je veux que tu insères un de tes doigts, pour moi. Est-ce que tu es prête, pour moi ? »

Je l'entends haleter. Ma main se resserre autour de moi, juste en imaginant ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

« Réponds-moi, mon amour », je lui ordonne.

« Oui ! Je suis prête. Tellement prête. »

« Fais glisser tes doigts humides sur ton clitoris, Petit Ange. Je veux que tu te sentes bien, avec moi. Je veux t'entendre. C'est moi, Bella. Laisse-toi aller. »

Nous continuons sur le même tempo pendant quelques minutes avant que j'entende ses gémissements plus souvent, et plus forts à travers le téléphone. Elle est bientôt là. Et moi aussi.

« Bella, mon amour... Je vais jouir. Je veux que tu jouisses avec moi. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? Putain ! »

« Hmm, oui. Oui, ça y est... Oh, Edward ! »

« Putain ! »

Ce qui suit est la plus belle symphonie que j'ai jamais entendue. Putain de merde. Les bruits qu'elle fait sont parfaits.

Je jouis à sa suite, chantant son prénom, espérant être à ses côtés.

Puis, le silence s'installe. Enfin, j'entends sa respiration rapide, mais pas de mots. Un moment plus tard, je l'appelle.

« Bella ? Tu es là ? »

« Je crois que je suis morte. »

Je ris. Ah, cette femme ! Elle est toujours Bella. Ma Bella. J'aime cette femme.

« Je t'aime. » Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire.

Puis, je l'entends dire ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis qu'elle est partie.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Je t'aime tellement. »

Ca y est, c'est trop. Je monte dans un putain d'avion. Je ne peux pas supporter quatre mois supplémentaires sans elle.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey! La suite pour vous.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 49_**

Thanksgiving arrive et passe et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu aller voir Bella.

Pendant le dîner en famille, j'ai dû constamment éviter toute question à propos de Bella, tout en devant supporter Rose et Em qui ricanaient devant mon malaise en arrière-plan.

Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie que mes parents apprennent mes nouveaux sentiments pour Bella, ou que notre relation amicale s'est transformée en plus, mais je sais que si ma mère, qui est complètement _gaga_ de Bella le savait, elle réserverait déjà la salle de bal pour notre mariage.

Ce n'est pas que je ne me vois pas me marier avec B, parce que, franchement... qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

Mais je sais qu'on n'en est pas encore là. Non, d'abord, je dois aller la voir.

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. En train de regarder un site de compagnie aérienne alors que je devrais vraiment étudier.

Bella ne peut pas rentrer pour Noël. Mais elle ne sait pas que je le lui amène.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Mais alors que je jette un regard noir aux revues médicales et aux manuels éparpillés sur mon bureau, je me rends compte qu'il faut que je me reprenne sérieusement en main pour pouvoir réussir mon année.

Je lui manque. Elle m'aime. Elle me le dit à chaque fois qu'on se parle, dans chaque mail, à la fin de chaque conversation Skype. Nous n'avons pas recommencé ce que nous avions fait _ce _soir-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'essayer ça avec Skype.

Peu importe. Dans deux semaines, je serais là-bas. En personne.

Une surprise.

N'entendant que les rapides trépidations de mon cœur, je clique sur 'réserver le vol'. Je me sens déjà plus proche de mon Petit Ange.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello!

DÉSOLÉE, je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais en Californie pour deux semaines sans Internet (bien sûr), donc me revoilà, et avec une update tous les jours! ;)

Chapitre vraiment sympa, au fait.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 50  
_**

Bon. Expliquer à mes parents pourquoi je ne passerais pas Noël en famille fut plutôt intéressant.

L'appel téléphonique avec Maman a ressemblé plus ou moins à ça :

« Hey Maman, je t'appelle pour qu'on discute des fêtes. »

_« Oui ! J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir, mon chéri. »_

« Hum, ouais. C'est ça le truc. Écoute, je ne pense pas pouvoir être là cette année. »

Silence.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, mon cœur ? »_

« Je... je dois aller à Paris, en fait. »

Encore du silence.

_« Je suis désolée, Edward. J'ai dû mal entendre. Je crois que c'est la vieillesse, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais aller à Paris »_, ricane-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux avec elle. Je vais devoir tout lui dire.

« Maman, tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que Bella est partie peindre à Paris pour six mois, et il lui reste quatre mois... »

_« Oui, je sais. Continue. »_

_Son ton. Hum. Impossible qu'elle soit déjà au courant, pourtant..._

_« Ouais, hum, donc avant qu'elle ne parte, elle et moi... elle m'a plus ou moins dit que... Hum, nous... »_

_« Elle est amoureuse de toi. »_

_Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis silencieux. Bouche bée._

_« Edward, tu es toujours là, mon chéri ? »_

_Je tousse._

_« Euh, ouais, je suis là. Ouais. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait et je... et bien... je lui ai plus ou moins dit... »_

___« Que tu es amoureux d'elle aussi. »_ Cette fois, je peux entendre le rire dans sa voix. Je connais très très bien ma mère.

_Mais apparemment, elle me connaît encore mieux._

_« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? », je soupire. Résigné._

_Elle rit encore._

_« Oh, merci mon Dieu ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore cela allait-il vous prendre pour éclaircir les choses. »_

_« Hum. D'accord, donc tout le monde, famille et amis, le sait depuis toujours, et tout le monde a négligé de le dire aux personnages principaux. Merveilleux. »_

_« Oh, Edward. Ne fais pas le bébé ! Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes, maintenant. Je ne pense que tu pouvais admettre tes sentiments avant que tu ne sois prêt à y faire face seul. Mais je suis heureuse que ça soit enfin arrivé. »_

_Je hausse les yeux au ciel. Maman tout craché._

_« Hum, donc. Pour Noël... »_

_« Elle sait que tu vas la voir ? »_

_« Non. J'ai envie de lui faire la surprise. »_

_« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu la même idée. »_

« J'y ai déjà pensé. Alice et Rose lui ont toutes les deux parlé récemment et elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer pour les fêtes. Le billet est trop cher. »

_« Oh, mon cher fils »_, s'épanche-t-elle. _« Je suis tellement fière de toi. C'est tellement romantique. On dirait ton père. »_

Elle a beau être folle, ma mère est toujours de mon côté.

_« Vas-y, Edward. Va la voir. Nous aimons Bella, elle fait déjà partie de la famille, tu le sais. Oh, ça serait tellement merveilleux de pouvoir enfin l'appeler ma fille... »_

C'est parti. Voilà de quoi j'avais peur.

_« Maman, ne commence pas... »_

_« … Je me demande si le country club est ouvert. Oh, j'imagine parfaitement un magnifique mariage d'automne là-bas ! Oh... »_

_Et elle continue sur le même chemin pendant un long moment. Sans respirer. C'est ma mère._

_« Maman ! »_

_« Oui, chéri ? »_

« Je dois y aller. »

_« Oh, oui ! Vas-y, vas-y ! Oh, Noël à Paris, oh ! »_

Je me frappe la tête contre le mur à côté de moi avant de dire au revoir.

« Je t'aime, maman. Je t'appelle en atterrissant. »

_« Nous t'aimons aussi, chéri. Et Bella aussi. Nous adorons Bella. Embrasse-la de ma part. »_

« Je le ferai. A bientôt. »

Je termine l'appel et sourit.

J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Je ne peux pas supporter un autre mois sans Bella.

Je n'y survivrai pas.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello!

La suite, comme promis! ;) Le moment tant attendu approche à grands pas.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 51  
_**

Je lève les yeux vers les panneaux écrits en anglais et en français qui m'indiquent la direction des taxis avant de hisser mon sac sur mon épaule.

Il fait tellement froid dès que je passe les portes. L'attente est plutôt longue pour attraper un taxi, donc je remonte le col de mon manteau de laine et enfonce un bonnet sur mes oreilles.

Une fois dans la voiture, et une fois données les instructions à mon chauffeur, j'envoie un sms à ma sœur.

_J'y suis. Je me dirige vers l'hôtel là. Tu lui as parlé ? -E._

Elle me répond en quelques minutes.

_Ouaip. Elle reste chez elle ce soir. Elle m'a dit que ses coloc ont commandé à manger et vont regarder des films. -R._

_Souhaite-moi bonne chance. -E._

_Je touche du bois. On est tous derrière toi !;) -R._

_Merci. Bonne nuit:) -E._

**La clef de ma chambre une fois en main, et après m'être reposé un moment, j'envoie un texto à Bella.**

**_Tu me manques. -E._**

**_Ooh. Tu ne dors pas ? Il est horriblement tard pour toi. Tu me manques aussi :) -B._**

**_Non. Le sommeil ne vient pas. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras. T'embrasser. Voir ton visage. -E._**

**_J'en ai envie aussi. J'aimerais être à la maison avec tout le monde, et toi. Surtout toi. -B._**

**_Bientôt, Petit Ange. Très bientôt. -E._**

**Je souris. Mon plan marche comme sur des roulettes. Je me douche, me rase, m'habille, puis me dirige vers la porte, l'adresse de Bella en main.**

C'est maintenant ou jamais.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello!

Il ne reste que très peu de chapitres, tous à faire fondre un glaçon. ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, et pour les quelques nouvelles venues sur cette histoire.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 52  
_**

Son appartement est au deuxième étage, et en montant les escaliers jusque là, j'entends déjà des rires et des conversations.

Je ralentis quand je perçois deux voix masculines.

_C'est bon, Edward. Elle a le droit d'avoir des amis. Elle t'a eu, toi, pendant des années, donc ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance._

Mais bon, peut-on vraiment dire qu'on ait jamais été de 'simples amis' ?

J'atteins la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je suis à la fois nerveux et impatient de la retrouver. Putain, j'ai juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras. L'embrasser comme jamais.

Je toque à la porte, et immédiatement, les conversations s'interrompent. La porte s'ouvre et une fille rousse me sourit.

« Je peux vous aider ? », dit-elle, avec un accent est étrange. Aucune idée d'où elle vient.

« Hum, ouais. Je cherche Bella Swan ? », dis-je, en levant les yeux au-dessus de son épaule pour trouver quelques personnes assises sur le canapé, me regardant d'un air curieux.

« Bella ? Oui, Bella est ici. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Je... je suis Edward. »

Immédiatement, ses yeux s'élargissent en me reconnaissant, sa bouche est grande ouverte.

« Oh, tu es Edward ! Juste... un instant. Entre, je vais la chercher. Elle est dans la cuisine. »

« Merci » Je hoche la tête, surprenant encore une fois les regards entendus que s'échangent les personnes sur le canapé. Je leur fais un vague signe de main, un sourire tendu sur les lèvres. Pour m'occuper, je joue avec un fil de mon pull gris.

Puis, j'entends sa voix.

« Maria, pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ? Ça veut dire quoi, j'ai un visi... »

Respirer. C'est la chose la plus difficile à exécuter en cet instant.

Ses yeux sont illuminés, écarquillés, choqués je pense. Oui, c'est son expression choquée, définitivement. Je souris un peu, parce qu'il est plutôt amusant que nous soyons tous les deux sans voix. Tous mes discours et déclarations préparés sont introuvables.

« E... Edward ? », dit-elle, dans une faible exclamation.

« Surprise ! », dis-je simplement.

Et le monde autour de nous s'évanouit.


	53. Chapter 53

Hello!

La suite, bien sûr!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 53  
_**

La pièce est tellement silencieuse que je peux entendre ma propre respiration erratique.

« Que... que fais-tu ici ? »Son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalise enfin que je suis vraiment là. Alors que je vais lui répondre, elle se précipite vers moi.

Je manque de tomber en arrière avec la force de son corps quand il entre en collision avec le mien. Je me retrouve plaqué contre la porte close derrière moi avec la force de l'impact.

« Oooooooh ! »

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! », chantonne-t-elle dans un murmure près de mon oreille. La chaleur de son souffle me chatouille et déclenche des frissons jusqu'à mes jambes, ça fait tellement de bien.

Elle est complètement enroulée autour de moi, et instinctivement, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses pour la porter.

« Salut, Petit Ange », murmuré-je en retour, en souriant comme un abruti et en inspirant son odeur de pomme.

« Edward ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici ? P... pour moi ? » Elle se recule légèrement pour enfin me regarder. Ses yeux sont brillants, ils débordent de larmes.

« Bien sûr que oui, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes Noël toute seule. Et je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi. Tu m'as manqué, B » Je frotte doucement mon nez contre le sien alors qu'elle soupire.

Je commence à sentir son poids sur mes bras, et surtout, je remarque enfin que tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous. La scène est plutôt amusante, en fait. Quatre paires de yeux écarquillés comme des chouettes, entourés d'un sapin de Noël, devant une fenêtre illuminée par les lumières de la ville. Ils sont complètement pétrifiés.

Alors je brise avec réticence notre bulle.

« Hé, Petit Ange. Quand vas-tu me présenter à tes amis ? »

Bella revient sur terre et secoue la tête. « Oh, mon dieu. Bien sûr ! »

Elle pose délicatement ses pieds sur le sol, attrape ma main et me dirige vers les personnes qu'elle considère comme ses amis depuis deux mois.

« Tout le monde, voici Edward. C'est mon... mon... » Elle hésite, coinçant visiblement sur le mot qu'elle a envie de dire. J'ai envie qu'elle le dise. Je veux le dire.

Alors je le fais.

« Son petit ami. Je suis son petit ami. »

Une chaleur intense et confortable se répand dans tout mon corps à mon affirmation. Et quand je jette un coup d'œil à Bella, son visage est illuminé comme les guirlandes du sapin de Noël.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello!

La suite, bien sûr!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 54_**

Je suis présenté à ses colocataires.

Il y a Maria, qui vient de Colombie.

Puis, on me présente à Ian, un peintre gay exubérant de Londres, et enfin Alistair.

Alistair n'est pas gay.

La façon dont il me regarde et me serre la main m'indique qu'il n'est pas très heureux de me voir.

Il est Australien, et je suis assez à l'aise avec ma sexualité pour admettre que ce mec a l'air de pouvoir soulever autant de jupes que George Clooney.

Mais je ne suis pas intimidé. Pas trop.

En fait, à ce moment-là, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai juste besoin de temps seul à seule avec ma Bella.

Les autres personnes présentes ne sont là que pour ce soir, et me font un signe de la main.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser », dit Bella, avant de m'entraîner dans un couloir étroit vers une autre partie de l'appartement qui, je l'espère, est sa chambre.

Elle ferme la porte derrière nous une fois que nous sommes dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et je suis soudain submergé par la raison de ma présence.

Je suis ici pour être avec Bella, ma Bella... Mon Petit Ange, parce que je l'aime. Non, mieux, je suis _amoureux_ d'elle.

Ça me donne encore le tournis.

« Laisse-moi juste allumer la lumière.. » J'attrape délicatement son poignet et la ramène vers moi, ne lui permettant pas de finir son action, parce que j'ai besoin de la sentir. J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est bien réel.

Elle a un hoquet de surprise, avant que je ne pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle est immobile une fraction de seconde, avant de réagir et de se détendre dans mes bras.

Le baiser est d'abord doux, langoureux, avant d'être passionné. En un instant, une étincelle s'embrase. Les sons qu'elle émet, putain, ces sons me sont destinés, à moi.

« Edward, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là », souffle-t-elle contre mes lèvres quand nous avons besoin d'oxygène.

« Ça doit être un rêve. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cette scène. » Ses mots sont étouffés par sa respiration erratique alors que je nous déplace à l'aveugle, espérant atteindre le lit qui ne doit pas être loin.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Petit Ange. Je ne pouvais plus être loin de toi. Je voulais passer Noël avec toi, et tous les jours qui suivent. » Je sais que c'est incompréhensible, mais la sensation de sa peau chaude et parfaite sous mes doigts que je passe sous son pull et sa délicieuse odeur alors que j'effleure sa nuque de mon nez sont beaucoup trop.

Elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement quand mes jambes heurtent finalement ce que j'espère être un lit, et j'inverse lentement nos positions pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Elle sait ce que je veux, ou bien elle a envie de la même chose, parce qu'elle s'assoit et m'entraîne avec elle.

Plus de mots. Nous avons assez parlé. J'ai envie d'elle. Je veux qu'elle le sache.

Alors que je pousse mon érection contre elle, un léger coup est frappé à la porte.

« Bella, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais je dois utiliser la salle de bains », dit la voix féminine lointaine.

« Merde » Bella souffle bruyamment. « C'est Maria. C'est notre chambre, qui mène à la seule salle de bains. »

Et bien, fait chier. Ou comment ruiner un moment parfait.

« Fais ton sac. Je t'emmène dans mon hôtel. »


	55. Chapter 55

Hello!

Le plus beau chapitre, définitivement.  
Mettez votre chanson préférée, si possible très douce, et appréciez. =)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 55_**

Si vous m'aviez dit il y a trois ans que je serais ici à ce moment-là, je vous aurais ri au nez.

Mais alors que je fais l'inventaire de la situation, je ne ris pas.

Pas du tout.

Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas avoir donné au conducteur de taxi l'adresse de mon hôtel.

Mais je me souviens parfaitement de la sensation de ses lèvres... de leur goût.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir traversé le hall d'entrée jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Mais je me souviens parfaitement l'avoir plaquée contre la paroi de ce même ascenseur, avoir senti ses courbes, avoir entendu les sons qu'elle a émis en retour.

Je me souviens également de ses mains enfoncées dans mes cheveux d'une façon presque douloureuse alors que je me frottais contre elle.

Je devrais être mortifié. L'ancien moi flipperait complètement.

Du sexe... avec Bella. Ma meilleure amie.

Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. Pas du tout.

On s'est déjà débarrassé de son pantalon, donc je peux sentir ses jambes tellement douces alors qu'elle est à califourchon sur moi, sur le lit.

Tellement sensuel. Tellement doux. Tout est doux chez elle. Je suis complètement accro. Comment ai-je fait pour me passer de tout ça pendant des années ? Je suis un abruti.

« Tu es tellement belle », haleté-je sur ses lèvres, alors que je me redresse pour coller mon torse contre sa poitrine, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. J'aime le léger gémissement qu'elle émet quand une de mes mains s'enroule autour d'elle, avant de se poser sur ses fesses parfaites. Mon autre main va et vient sur ses côtes, glissant sur la douceur de son pull.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », murmuré-je contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts sont à nouveau plongés dans mes cheveux, et c'est la sensation la plus parfaite que j'ai jamais connue.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Edward... est-ce... est-ce que c'est réel ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je relève la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Mes doigts caressent inlassablement ses joues puis sa lèvre inférieure, gonflée par mes baisers.

« Bella, je t'aime. Je viens de voler huit heures pour te rejoindre. Ce n'est pas une simple baise pour moi. Tu ne l'aurais _jamais_ été. Tu as toujours été différente. Tu es la personne que je veux. Tu es mon Monde, maintenant. Plus d'attente. Je ne veux plus attendre. Mais je le ferai, si tu veux qu'on aille doucement. Je serais tout aussi heureux de m'allonger près de toi et te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit. Je ne vais nulle part. » Ma voix est rauque, ma gorge serrée.

Ses yeux sombres mais très expressifs brillent, et j'effleure sa joue pour y effacer une larme.

« Je ne veux pas attendre », dit-elle, et sa phrase résonne dans le silence de la chambre.

Puis elle se recule légèrement et enlève son pull. Puis, elle enlève son soutien-gorge.

Elle est parfaite. En retour, je ne peux que lui montrer à quel point je le pense. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place pour les mots.

Elle tire sur ma chemise, et je l'aide à l'enlever.

« Enlève-les », ordonne-t-elle ensuite, et je me débrouille pour me débarrasser rapidement de mon jean. Je suis sur le point d'enlever mon boxer quand sa main écarte les miennes et m'effleure, _juste là._

« Putain », grogné-je. Merde, la sensation de sa parfaite petite main est tellement agréable, et je peux à peine bouger.

Quand je suis complètement nu, j'inverse délicatement nos positions et l'allonge sous moi avant de retirer son dernier sous-vêtement. Mes doigts la trouvent humide, et tellement chaude, douce. Elle halète, et m'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser. Je suis ravi de lui rendre.

« Putain, tu es tellement parfaite, Petit Ange. Mon ange... »

« S'il te plaît », me supplie-t-elle.

Elle est douce partout. Comme je le disais : je suis accro. Je veux la sentir, la goûter, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, je veux être en elle.

Quand je suis aligné avec elle, je lève les yeux pour la regarder. Je veux la voir. J'en ai besoin.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, m'entraînant vers elle, en elle. Elle a envie de moi.

« Je t'aime, Bella », dis-je, avant d'entrer en elle.

Je suis obligé de poser mon front sur sa gorge, obligé de fermer les yeux, tellement les sensations sont intenses. Putain, est-ce que c'est possible de se sentir aussi bien ?

« Putain de merde, B. Putain... »

C'est supérieur à tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

L'observer lâcher prise sous moi, son magnifique visage rougi par le plaisir, le regard brillant, vivant... c'est pur... juste infiniment pur.

Sentir la chaleur de son corps endormi près du mien quelques heures plus tard...

Je suis amoureux. Je l'aime tellement passionnément. Je suis émerveillé.


	56. Chapter 56

Hello!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 56_**

Ma tête est posée sur de la peau chaude et douce. Mon bras est enroulé autour de ce parfait oreiller, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, ils tombent immédiatement sur un nombril terriblement adorable qui monte puis descend.

Elle respire.

Je sens des doigts enfoncés dans mes cheveux, qui massent délicatement mon crane. Putain, ça fait tellement de bien, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, donc je reste immobile, prétendant être encore endormi alors que je scanne le reste de la pièce. Les rayons de la lune projettent un halo bleuâtre sur tout, incluant son corps nu.

C'est le corps que mes mains ont exploré et parcouru. C'est la peau que ma bouche et ma langue ont goûté, brièvement.

Trop bref, je crois. La nuit dernière, nos émotions nous ont submergées et notre première fois a été beaucoup trop rapide, trop brève.

J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps. J'en avais besoin.

J'en ai besoin.

En parlant de ça, mon _envie_ fait sentir sa présence contre sa cuisse, et je suis sûr qu'elle sait maintenant que je suis réveillé.Elle n'a cependant pas arrêté le mouvement de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je tourne légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres trouvent son nombril. Je dépose des baisers légers et doux à cet endroit, alors que mon bras se resserre autour de sa taille. Quand je l'entends soupirer et qu'un léger gémissement lui échappe, mon corps réagit immédiatement.

Alors que ma bouche va de plus en plus haut, je sens qu'elle écarte plus largement ses jambes.

Quand j'atteins enfin sa poitrine, je m'arrête et prends mon temps, mes mains touchant chacun de ses seins. Je pose ma bouche sur l'un d'eux, écoutant ses réactions, sentant son corps onduler de désir sous moi. Ses mains commencent à descendre de ma nuque à mon dos, alors que ses jambes me pressent plus contre elle.

Nous ne nous sommes pas rhabillés avant de nous endormir, et je peux sentir sa chaleur à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Bonjour », murmuré-je à son oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser, ma voix est grave et rocailleuse.

« Boon... jour. »

Une vague de frissons recouvre son corps tout entier. J'ai peut-être eu un sourire suffisant à cette réaction.

Je suis déterminé à prendre mon temps, donc, quand j'entre en elle, c'est de façon douloureusement lente. Je veux sentir chaque centimètre d'elle. Je veux tout connaître d'elle.

Bon, je ne vais pas mentir. Le côté animal en moi veut lui faire hurler mon nom.

Mais je ne suis pas un animal. Je suis un homme amoureux de la femme la plus parfaite du Monde.

Elle soupire, halète et me supplie d'aller plus vite, et quand je suis entièrement en elle, je lutte pour rester immobile.

« Ouvre les yeux, mon Ange. »

Quand je peux voir ses yeux, je me penche et l'embrasse délicatement, d'abord, puis ce sont des légères morsures et des lèvres affamées, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'impression que chacun veut dévorer l'autre.

Puis, je commence à bouger, à un rythme lent et constant, qui nous permet de rester liés.

Quand nous ne pouvons plus le supporter, j'accélère, et ma main se dirige vers l'endroit où elle le désire, jusqu'à ce que je vois son magnifique visage s'illuminer de plaisir. Et oui, elle crie bien mon nom.

Je la suis peu près, et retombe à ses côtés, avant de me blottir contre elle.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors avec un putain de sourire mielleux sur mes lèvres.


	57. Chapter 57

Hello!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 57_**

Nous dormons quelques heures supplémentaires avant de nous lever. Elle vérifie son téléphone.

« Quoi de neuf ? », demandé-je, toujours allongé sur le lit, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil et sourit timidement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son écran, écrivant un sms probablement.

« Juste ma colocataire. Elle veut savoir si je suis toujours vivante. »

Je m'assois contre la tête de lit. Je souris. Bella est lumineuse – cheveux emmêlés sauvagement, vêtue seulement de ma chemise, des jambes élégantes, et la lumière matinale l'entoure d'un véritable halo. Vous voyez ? C'est vraiment un ange.

« Viens là », dis-je, en l'invitant d'un geste à revenir sur le lit, à revenir vers moi.

Elle sourit et pose son téléphone. Quand elle a achevé son chemin, elle chevauche mes hanches et entoure ses bras autour de mes épaules, avant de plonger ses mains dans mes cheveux... là où est leur place.

Je grogne de bien être et ferme les yeux en réponse à son geste, et elle rit.

« Tu dois aller quelque part, aujourd'hui ? », dis-je quand je retrouve finalement mon cerveau.

« Non. Mes amis ont préparé un repas pour le Réveillon de Noël ce soir, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas te partager. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais assez de temps avec toi. » Elle embrasse mes lèvres légèrement, et pose son front contre le mien.

Le fait que je sois obligé de retourner aux Etats-Unis est un nuage noir au-dessus de nos têtes, mais j'essaie de repousser cette idée pour l'instant. Je suis là, elle est là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

« Montre-moi Paris », je lui demande simplement.

« Hum. Que veux-tu voir ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras me montrer. Je suis à toi. »

« Wahou. Neuf jours. Ça fait beaucoup de visites. », plaisante-t-elle.

« Et bien, j'espère que ce que tu vas me montrer inclut aussi beaucoup de scènes de toi, nue. »

Elle me frappe le bras avec humour. Elle est embarrassée. Elle rougit, de la tête aux pieds.

« Oh non. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu es encore timide sur ce sujet, pas après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! », proteste-t-elle. Je lui lance un regard entendu. Elle soupire.

« D'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais, peux-tu m'en vouloir ? Il y a quelques mois seulement, j'avais tellement la trouille de ne jamais avoir le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais, j'espérais encore moins que tu ressentes la même chose. Et maintenant, voilà où on en est. C'est juste... un peu irréel, tu vois ? »

J'enroule sa taille de mes bras, mes mains à plat sur son dos, pour la rapprocher de moi -jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient imbriqués.

« Je t'aime. C'est réel. Pendant des années, j'ai été un abruti fini, et je mérite complètement que tu me dises d'aller me faire foutre après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Crois-moi, je suis le connard le plus chanceux du Monde. »

Elle m'embrasse alors, et je plonge avec elle. Nous sommes de nouveau complètement absorbés par l'autre, et je ne parviens pas à me contrôler quand elle frotte ses hanches contre moi.

Nous visiterons... Plus tard.


	58. Chapter 58

Hello!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stéph.

Pour l'histoire que je traduis, **special thanks to DH78, aka DiamondHeart, who lured me into her universe long ago. Huge thanks and row of applauses, please!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 58_**

C'est bien plus tard dans la matinée que nous décidons finalement d'aller visiter. Il fait froid dehors, donc nous nous couvrons suffisamment et nous installons dans un petit café pour un café et un croissant.

Paris, c'est... Paris. Rose et moi étions venus il y a des années quand nous étions encore enfants. C'était à l'époque où nos parents nous emmenaient dans un endroit différent chaque été pour que nous devenions des 'êtres humains cultivés'. Bien sûr, ça s'est arrêté quand nous sommes entrés à la fac, mais ces voyages sont parmi les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie.

Nous évitons le Louvre comme la peste, parce qu'en fait, c'est un putain de gigantesque musée qui nous prendrait facilement deux jours à explorer, et nous avons tous les deux déjà vu les peintures les plus connues. Bella a déjà arpenté entièrement le musée lors de sa première semaine ici. Je la laisse me raconter quelles sont ses œuvres favorites alors que nous finissons le petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et brillent avec enthousiasme, ses mains dansent devant elle. Elle a toujours été comme ça, et j'ai toujours adoré ça.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à marcher dans le froid et à nous échapper dans les petites boulangeries ou boutiques pour nous réchauffer. La ville est magnifique avec les fêtes approchant. C'est le réveillon de Noël donc même les Parisiens stressés sont plutôt détendus. On ne peut jamais s'ennuyer dans une ville aussi immense et pleine de vie.

Mon cadeau pour B est resté à l'hôtel. J'ai prévu de le lui donner ce soir. Ça m'a pris des siècles pour trouver quoi lui offrir, mais je crois avoir réussi à trouver le cadeau parfait.

« Ok, je crois que j'ai vu assez de Paris pour aujourd'hui. Je suis prêt à voir un peu plus de toi maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu, Petit Ange ? » Je glisse mon nez sur sa nuque, poussant au passage son écharpe pour atteindre sa peau.

« Hummm », gémit-elle en frissonnant à cause du froid, ou de moi, je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. « Oui, rentrons. Mais peut-on passer d'abord chez moi pour que je récupère mes affaires ? Quelque chose me dit que je n'irais pas souvent cette semaine » Elle rit, tout en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Mon amour, si je pouvais, tu reviendrais avec moi à la maison. »

Je ne voulais pas le laisser échapper comme ça. Quand Bella recule légèrement pour me regarder, je n'ai qu'une envie : l'embrasser pour effacer la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Hé, ne sois pas triste, mon Ange. Je crois que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont pour une raison. Tu seras bientôt à la maison, vraiment très bientôt. Ces trois mois vont passer à la vitesse de l'éclair, et sans que tu t'en rendes compte, il sera déjà temps pour que je t'attende à l'aéroport chez nous. Puis, nous commencerons le reste de notre vie ensemble » Je fais une pause, réalisant soudain le poids de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne veux pas être avec Bella pour le reste de ma vie. « Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit sur ses jolies lèvres alors que ses mains gantées entourent mon visage délicatement.

« Oui, oui, c'est ce que je veux. C'est exactement ce que je veux. »


End file.
